


Uneven Ground

by anne_20



Series: Breaking New Ground [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Coming Out, Forgiveness, Friendship, Love, M/M, Relationship(s), Romance, Rumors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-02-27 06:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 22,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2681816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anne_20/pseuds/anne_20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How will Nico handle coming out to the camp and building a relationship with Will?  Things get complicated when Jason over reacts.  That leads to the whole camp running wild with rumors.  Set after my story Unknown Territory recounting Nico’s three days in the infirmary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dreadful Expectations ---- Nico

**Author's Note:**

> ********Spoiler Alerts*************  
> Continued from BoO. All characters are Rick Riordan’s.
> 
> ****** Warning themes include ******  
> Some Violence, Discussion of underage Sex, and Homophobic behaviors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Will and Nico talk between kisses.)

They were atop Zeus Fist on the same day he was released from the infirmary.  He was lying on the sheepskin lining of this new aviator jacket breathless as Will stopped kissing him to prop up on his side next to him.  The dark hair boy’s lips were swollen and burned slightly around the edges due to Will’s stubble.  The pale skin around his neck and collar bone was inflamed and he could feel several telltale throbbing bruises.  He noting the same signs on Will and it sent a thrill through him. He felt dazed and giddy as he looked up into Will’s pensive cerulean eyes. 

“What is it?” He questioned.

“We’ll have to go back soon.  Before we do I want to talk.” He answered with foreboding. Nico’s heart sank to envision being at camp, but unable to touch Will.  

“What is there to say? We just have to be very careful.” He cringed the thought of the other demi-gods at camp finding out about them.

“It is not that simple, everyone knows I’m gay.  They will guess, dark angel.  So you have to shed your 20th century hang-ups.”   Will was matter-a-fact, but Nico’s mind squealed in panic as his face paled and mouth went dry.

“I know you are terrified, but really it will be alright.” Will said consolingly as he brushed his fingertips along the side of Nico’s face. “Everyone you’ve told has supported you.  Do your really have so little faith in your friends?”

“Well no, but that is different… They are my friends because… We were on quests and they were depending on me…  Here everyone else already hates me. What type of torture do you think I’ll get if they find out I’m… I’m gay?”  Nico glared back at Will shaking in anger.  He did not know what it was like to be despised, everyone loves him.

Will answered slowly with mock thoughtfulness, “So, let me make sure I get this right.  First, you say your friends only accept you because you’re good in a fight?  Second, you say everyone already hates you, but it will be worse if you are out? And third, you actually think someone could bully a badass like you?” 

Nico was caught off guard, but quickly dismissed Will’s logic. “I don’t want to lose the tenuous friendships I’ve made.” 

Will angrily countered, “Would you give your friends a break?  They all have accepted I’m gay and they hardly know me. Heck, I’m a healer and only a few Neanderthals flinch when I examine them. Your friends will stand by you Nico.  And you don’t care about the rest of the camp.”

Nico squirmed in shame and whispered in defeat, “Yeah, but I’m still an aberration for being this way.” 

Will demanded angrily, “No, don’t ever think that. You are absolutely perfect, just the way the Gods made you.”

Nico looked vacantly past him, seemingly caught up in his own introspections. “Please Will, I’m not ready… I can’t do this… not yet.” He replied with dread.

Will was resigned, “I know my angel. I’ll wait for you.” And he leaned over to kiss his brow, eyelids, nose, and cheeks leaving a warm trail over Nico’s ashen face.


	2. Rescue Aborted ---- Jason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Jason overreacts.)

Jason was annoyed. He had been to visit Nico only to find he was missing from the infirmary, even though he had one more night.  He tried to find Will to give him a piece of his mind for letting Nico go early, but he wasn’t there either.  He was told Will went off shift early, about an hour ago.  That was when he began to worry that Nico had left camp and Will had gone after him. He knew Nico didn’t like being held hostage in the infirmary, but he was equally certain that Will would not let him out of his sight until his time was up.  Hades, with the way that kid felt he half expected him to feign an excuse to keep Nico longer. 

Then it dawned on him… _What if Will, that love sick idiot, made a move on him?  What might Nico do? SHADOW TRAVEL!_  

At that thought his fear kicked in and he began running toward the Hades’ Cabin, convinced Nico would not be there. He was right, but found another blow, Nico’s black stygian sword was gone, too _.  Did he made it here before leaving camp? Did he try a second shadow travel? If so, where was Will?_

Now almost an hour later, he was convinced Nico had left camp at best and faded from shadow travel at worst.  He had been seen leaving the infirmary, but he could gather no more information.  Piper, Annabeth, Percy, Lou Ellen, and Cecil were combing the camp for both boys.  An Iris message had alerted Reyna, Hazel, and Frank to keep an eye out for him.  At the moment Jason was asking Chiron to let him leave camp to look for him. 

“He needs to be found right away!”  Jason glared at Chiron with his stormy blue eyes.

Chiron’s tone was calming “Jason, there is no reason to think anything has happened to Nico.  He has been doing well in the infirmary and he probably just want to be alone.”

“He could have been alone in his cabin and he has left camp before with no warning.” Jason angrily countered.

“This is my point exactly, he has spent much of his demi-god life on his own.  What makes you think that this time is any different?  If he is with Will, so much the better.” Chiron was exasperatingly unperturbed.

“But he wasn’t in danger of fading then.” Jason disputed.

“Correct, he was in much more danger as a ten year old boy leaving camp in anger, grief, and sorrow after his sister’s death while the Titan lord was searching for demi-gods to join his arm. Yet he was able to prevail and find his own way.  He is much stronger than you give him credit for. Furthermore, Will would not have let him out of the infirmary unless he was sure he was healed.” Chiron elucidated.  “So why are you so concerned?”

“I just… I’m not sure Nico is thinking things through right now.”  Jason pouted and was silent.  He was not sanctioned to tell anyone Nico was gay or that Will loved him.  And therein lay the true nature of his concern.  He remembered well the anguish and self-loathing Nico felt at his declaration to Eros.  _How severely traumatized would he be if a boy he hardly knew made an actual pass at him?_

“I know you are concerned, but I don’t see any reason for a quest at this point.  There are plenty of places at camp were they could be.  If needed, come back after 24 hours.  Then I will send messages beyond camp to look for them.”  Chiron watched him intently as Jason nodded slowly, resignedly.

~***~

He met with his friends at the Zeus table in the dinning pavilion for dinner.  They reported no sign of either boy throughout the camp.  Jason explained what Chiron had said.  As he entered the dinning pavilion Chiron only frowned, but did not comment on the seating arrangement.

“Jason, I know Chiron well.  He usually is very perceptive about this type of thing. If he is not worried, it will likely be alright.”  Said Annabeth. 

“I’m not convinced.  Chiron doesn’t know Nico like we do.  You know how reckless and volatile he is.” Jason contradicted.

“Jason, you’ve watched Nico in a fight.  He is tough and can look after himself.”  Percy refuted.

Just then Mr. D arrived and dispersed the group by stating loudly.  “If anyone is not at their assigned table in the next 10 seconds they will be put on cleaning duty with the Harpies.”

Jason was frustrated and anxious as he scowled at the empty Hades table. He played with his food as he remembered telling Nico that he was his friend and that he could trust him.  Now he had let him down.  Maybe he should have given him a hint that Will liked him.  Maybe he should have warned Will off instead of encouraging him.  He just did not think Will was stupid enough to make a pass.  He had to keep searching.  He would fly over the camp after dinner. 

His introspection was interrupted as two people walking in front of him.  He looked up to see Nico sitting down at the Hades table and Will moving off to the Apollo table.  

A wave of relief flowed through him to be replace by resentment. Inside his head he scream, _WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?_


	3. Rising Enmity ---- Will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Will and Jason cross paths at dinner.)

He heard the conch shell announcing dinner and frowned in the middle nibbling a sensitive spot near the base of Nico’s neck.  This was heavenly and he wanted to stay here with Nico forever.  As soon as they got back to camp, Nico would not let him touch him.  Right now he was not sure if he could stop himself.  He had wanted this for so long. He paused resigned and signed, “its dinner time angel.”

“So, I don’t need dinner.”  Nico answered distractedly and breathing heavily as he stroked Will’s golden hair. 

Putting on a smile, Will raised his head and said, “Sorry you are not recovered enough to missing any meals.  No matter how delicious your kisses are.  Doctor’s orders.”

“Alright,” he said as he sat up.  Then his mouth dropped in shocked surprise looking at the bites and hickey’s circling Will’s neck. 

Will laughed, “I assure you, your neck looks just as bad.” As Nico’s eyes expanded in horror, he quickly added, “Don’t worry, I can heal them before we go back.”  He laid his hands on both his neck and Nico’s before singing a low healing hymn.  

“Thank you,” He hugged Will before lifting his aviator jacket from the ground and standing.  Will followed him off Zeus Fist and back to camp.  Nico automatically drop his hand has they broke through the tree line and followed the path to the dinning pavilion.  Will pouted at the loss of contact, but was silent.

~***~

Will noticed a hush as they entered the dinning pavilion.  Warily he watching Nico for any signs of fear.  He was careful to not touch Nico in any way.  They got their meals, he made an offering to Hades thanking him for his son Nico.  When he sat down he had a direct view of Nico and who was smiling inwardly while eating his food quickly.  Then he noticed Jason sitting at the table behind with a malevolent stare directly his way.  He put on his most innocent look and turned back to his food. 

He only looked up when Mr. D spoke, to see Jason thundering toward him.  “Jeremy, go back to your seat.”  Jason huffed and dumped his nearly full plate into the brazier.  He walked to the edge of the pavilion and continued to stare intently at Will, crossing his arms and tapping his foot.  His message was clear: _You are in trouble_. He pondered, _what in the world was Jason’s problem?  Jason wouldn’t be jealous, but maybe… over protective.  He is just the type to want to protect Nico’s honor._   Will went cold with anger.  His treatment of Nico was absolutely honorable.  Nico had kissed him first and he wanted to skip dinner to keep necking.  _How dare he interfere!_

A quick check on Nico showed him casting a worried toward Jason before directing his attention back to Will.  Will shrugged noncommittally.  He finished eating slowly and as nonchalantly as he could mustered. He was determined to make Jason wait.  As dinner began to break-up he winked at Nico as he came over to the emptying Apollo table.  

“Will, can I get some of your nightmare cure?” Nico asked leaning over the table toward Will.

“Sure, I’ll bring it by your cabin before the campfire.” Will replied with a broad smile.

“Alright” And Nico added a knowing smile.  Gods it was wonderful to see him smile. Then Percy called Nico over.

Will turned his attention to Jason and walked straight up to him matching his stare.  He hissed quietly before Jason opened his mouth. “Not here you idiot! What would it look like to him if we started shouting?”  Jason gave Nico a concerned look and nodded following Will away from the pavilion. 

Will walked straight into Zeus’ cabin and Jason followed him inside closing the door.  Will immediately started his interrogated before Jason could speak. “Alright what in the Hades is your problem tonight?”

Apparently Jason was already charged up, too, “Why isn’t Nico in the infirmary recovering? Where have you been all afternoon?”  He demanded.

“Nico is recovered and it is none of your business where we were.  You’d better stay out of our business.” He answered flaring with wraith.

“It is my business, I’m his best friend, and the closest thing he as family. ’OUR business?’ since when?  You forget I know how you feel about him.  What exactly have you been doing to him?” Jason demanded growing red in the face and stepping toward him.

“You’re acting like an over protective parent, not a friend.  Nico can take care of himself. If Nico doesn’t object to my friendship, why would you?” Will replied defensively.

“DON’T PRETEND, I KNOW YOU WANT MORE THAN FRIENDSHIP, SO SPILL IT. WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM?” Jason storms, poking his finger into Will’s chest as the sound of thunder rages around the Zeus cabin.

Will’s vision goes red and he counters in a menacing steely cold voice.  “I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU JUST ASKED ME THAT. IF YOU KNOW WHAT IS GOOD FOR YOU, YOU WON’T NOT ASK NICO.  IF YOU HURT HIM, I’LL MAKE YOU VERY SORRY INDEED.  STAY AWAY FROM US!” Will turns and storms out without glancing back.

~***~

Will is still angry ten minutes later when he reaches the Hades cabin.  How dare Jason think he has the right to butt into his love life? He knocks and waits wondering what is taking Nico so long.  He makes to enter, but the door is locked. “Nico? It’s me” he calls.  Finally he hears the lock and the door opens. 

Nico looks at him fearfully and asked “Did anyone see you come in?” He pulls Will into the cabin through the smallest opening possible.

One look at Nico’s drawn face and furtive eyes told Will it was too late.  He proceed with extreme caution.  “I don’t think so. Nico, what happened?”

The words start to spill out in an agitated fuming jumble. “Percy knows… He interrogating me about where _we_ before dinner…  Jason had everyone out looking for _us_ … He even went to Chiron… What are we going to do?” Nico looked at him with wide imploring eyes that showed deep distress.  

Will shouted inside his head, _SHIT!_ _I’M GOING TO KILL JASON!_ While striving desperately to soothe Nico’s fears. 


	4. Random Images ---- Nico

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Nico's reaction to Jason's interference.)

After experiencing that dreadful memory, Nico thought he would be relieved to have Will with him, but it did not turn out that way.  He had fumbled through his inarticulate scant explanation and then Will wrapped his arms tightly around him.  He navigated him onto the bunk and Nico curled up in the fetal position on his lap. All he could do was shake and sob into his reassuringly warm chest.  He was clinging so tightly it was if he thought the blond might disappear if he let go.  Will kept up a steady stream of encouragements “sh angel… it’s alright… I’m here… No one can hurt you…” while stroking his hair and rubbing his back. 

Slowly he began regaining control and his sobs slowed, but then that image with all its associated loathsome emotions came back.  _Only this was time it was worse, this time it was Will._  

“NO! STOP! PLEASE NOT HIM…” Nico screamed in terror and he felt the chill of the shadows coming for him. It dulled the agony of that vile image and all its fear, it was almost comforting.

Distantly frantic yelling seeped slowly into his consciousness.  “NICO! FIGHT IT! I’LL HELP! REMEMBER YOU ARE NOT ALONE ANYMORE! DAMN IT NICO! I’M NOT LOSING YOU! FIGHT THE DARK!”  He gradually realized it was Will, _his Will, he was still alive_. _I’m NOT losing you, either!_

The moment he wanted to rid himself of the darkness, it became a megalith that threatened to crush him.  He knew this type of crushing agony, it was the body of Tartarus, it was at Akhlys’ feet, and it was the suffocating bronze jar.  In this he found a tiny seed of hope because he had survived them all.  That buoyed him up as the load began to lessen.

Gradually, he began to feel his surroundings again.  He was encased in a warm, soothing fluid with gentle tones cascading over him.  His mind and heart flushed in heat.  Ever so subtlety his heart rate decelerated and his shaking subsided.  After long minutes he was able distinguish that warm hands were on his forehead and chest, the sound was a healing hymn, and he was once again in the golden bath.  He propped an eye open and saw Will kneeling, eyes closed, panting out his hymn like a desperate prayer.  He was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. He was not alone anymore, Will was here. For a long time Nico just watched him with silent tears streaming down his face.

Will finally ended the hymn and opened his gentle sympathetic eyes. Nico chirped out a tiny apologetic “Sorry.” 

“Nico! Angel! Thank the gods! You’re still here. It worked.” He sighed, drinking in the sight of him. Will looked pale and tired, but smiled in relief at him and caressed the side of his face.  It felt like he was falling into his wide sapphire eyes.

“Why am I fully dressed?” He asked as he noticed the sunbath was almost black.

“Sorry, I had to act quickly. How do you feel?”

“Better I think.” He answered sheepishly and embarrassed. “For an overemotional child.”

“Do not even go there. You know this is just a delayed reaction to all you have been through, right?”

“Maybe, but why me?  I don’t see the others getting sunbaths.”

“Gods, you are NOT weak! You don’t remember your childhood, a time when you were likely happy.  You lost your mother and sister.  You spent the next four years with the dead and trying not to get killed. While saving the world I might add.  Then you took a joy ride through Tartarus and were almost swallowed by shadows getting back to camp.”  Will answered in exasperation. “You have so little in life to draw from and yet you have amazing strength.” 

“So am I cured? Can I go?” He quipped.

“Cured enough for tonight now, but you need to face those demons.” At Nico’s apprehensive look he added, “I’m planning to be with you the whole way.”

“I don’t want to be your charity case.” He said defensively.

“Dark Angel, I will still be crazy about you when you are healed and whole. I plan to hang around and prove it to you.” Will answered smiling with certainty as he help him out of the bath.   _Does he really mean that?_   Some part of him knew that he did.

~***~

When Nico came out from the shower stall dressed in the pajamas he had drawn skulls on.  He loudly complained “Great I’m here so often, I have my own uniform.”

Will grinned, “You have only yourself to blame. You know I can’t give them to anyone else.” Then he went on more somberly, “Sorry, you have to stay here tonight.  Chiron won’t let me stay in your cabin to treat you and I won’t let you sleep alone tonight.” Nico blushed but did not reply, he only followed Will to his same room. 

“Damn, less than four hours and I’m back here.” He sulked over to sit on the bed.

Will turned the bright lights on and closed the blinds. “Sorry, no shadows allowed, Doctors orders.”

Will sat next to him on the bed and took his hand, “I know you don’t want to be here, but at least we get to sleep together.” Will leaned over and kissed his cheek and winked. Nico’s face paled and he froze in fear, _was he saying what I think he is say?_

Will let out a peal of laughter, “I didn’t mean that! Dark Angel, you are just too easy.” Nico punched his arm and pushed him away.  “Ouch! Really I don’t want to leave you alone and I thought we could just cuddle.  I’ll stay on top of the covers, alright?” Will tilted his head down and looked at Nico begging with his warm crystal blue eyes. He could not refuse.

“You are such an annoying dork.” Nico climb under the covers.  Will tucked him in and lay beside him on top of the covers with no blankets, wearing his hospital scrubs. They each lay on their sides facing each other in the brightly lit room.  He smiled faintly at the blond and reached up to stroke his hair.  “I’m guessing a kiss will not get me released tonight.”

“No, but I’d still like to get one.” Will replied with a longing look on his face.  Nico leaned toward him and kissed him softly.

“Thank you Will, you have done so much for me, making that cure and staying with me.  This one was bad. After the last one I spent three days unconscious.”

“Glad to be of service.  So can you talk about it?”

“No… I don’t…. want to relive it.” He added hesitantly.

“The way you shouted made me think it was something specific. Not Percy or others suspecting us. That fear will keep coming back unless you deal with it openly.”  Will soothed hand raised palm out, “It does not have to be now. I won’t push you. In your own time you can trust me and I won’t judge.”

“I think you sensed I was dipped in the Lithe.  It was after my mother died.  It did not fully take. I get glimpses of memories that come back.  Especially since I visited Italy and Croatia.  The quality of the memories strange. It is like a few still pictures with sharp knowledge of my perceptions, along with the vivid emotions that accompany them.  I can’t remember my mother’s face, but I can smell her floral scent and hear her singing me to sleep.” 

“Often the things that come back sharpest are the worst things that happened in my childhood.  The one that came back tonight was the first time I felt death.”  Nico’s mouth went dry and his throat constricted when he thought of that final image of his memory.  Will clutched him close and Nico snuggled into his warm chest. He held him so tightly they felt like one person and Nico knew he could rely on Will. It tempered his anxiety and he gently began to relax. They stayed that way and gradually Nico drifted into sleep.  It felt like a bright sun shone on him and it held all the terror at bay.  He did not dream. 


	5. Faltering Shield ---- Jason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Jason misinterprets everything and over reacts)

Jason laid awake that night going over all that had happened.  He had been taken by surprise at Solace’s aggressive behavior last night.  He was not sure what was going on with Nico, but he did realize that he had sounded like he was jealous to Solace, but that was not the case.  He had always had a protective nature and even Reyna with her distant reserve wanted to protect the boy.   Something about Nico’s pain resonated with him.  He knew what it was like to be alone, to have no memories, at least he had Thalia.   That boy had it so much worse.  He had always been an outcast and then he had purposely cut himself off from other half bloods.  He recalled vividly the enmity he felt toward Nico in Auster’s palace.  Nico was the most intimidating person Jason knew, yet he felt like nobody could ever like him.  Now he was close to Solace after just three days in the infirmary?  It all felt too quick, too sudden.  The blond was so different from the first time he spoke to him about Nico. 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~ flashback (see Unknown Territory Chapter 4) ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

_Will sadly recounted, “After that I wanted to get to know him, but I was struggling with my own problems.  We lost so many and I was just made Apollo head counselor.  We had so many to heal and so many new campers afterwards.  I did try a few times before he disappeared, but he didn’t even remember me or even acknowledge me.  I wanted to be friends, we all knew he was brave and yet I could see he was fragile under his mantel of darkness.  At that point I felt only fragile. I wished I could be that strong. Since then I tried to talk to him those few time he showed up in camp, but he never even knew I existed.”_

_“So, you admire him.  He is not easy to get to know and his dark aura is very intense.  If it wasn’t for Hazel-- Anyway I’m only his friend due to extreme circumstances. You were able to see his real self. It took sometime before I saw it.  Yet I really don’t know what else you think I can tell you.”_

_Will took a deep breath and began wretchedly.  “There’s more….. You know the story of Apollo and Daphne?  Well, similarly children of Apollo can be been cursed with, well, what you may think of as love at first sight. …. And my Daphne is Nico.”_

_“Uh..You..What?” His mind when into shock at the admission that Will was in love with Nico._

_“Don’t get the wrong idea, it is not like I’m a creepy stalker.  It is like a part of you, you did not know you were missing.  You feel their anguish as sharp as if it were your own.” At this Will looked up and locked eyes with him. “I only want what is best for Nico. And I’m afraid for him. He has been fracture for so long, and then Tartarus, and now fading.  I don’t think he can fight it on his own much longer. I fear he’ll soon leave and likely fade into to know. What are your intentions toward him?”_

_“Wait, you think I, NO, I don’t-I’m with Piper.” He blabbered, knowing Will had the wrong idea._

_“So you are a true friend?” Will challenged._

_“I think I can tell you what you need to know. In our quest he was forced to admit some things that he would rather have kept secret. Since then I have been working to earn his trust and friendship.  I care_ for him like a brother. I just want to protect him.”

_“Thank you for telling me.  I’d do anything to heal him.   Even if we can never be more than friends, I can survive knowing he is whole again.” His anguish showed clearly on his face._

_“Will, I … can understand a little.  I’m lucky enough to have found Piper. If she… I’d feel the same way.” He said haltingly. “What you say about Nico is correct, but I did not see it until I knew him better.  He is wrapped in darkness and so fearless that it is easy to forget he is still so young and broken.  I can tell you that I think he has reached a turning point.  He has become friends with me, Reyna, and Hedge.  He even hugged Reyna in front of the whole camp.  More importantly he decided to stay at camp before I had a chance to press him on it. I think he is ready to leave his sorrow behind. Just know he will likely block your friendship every step of the way.”_

_Will hoarsely croaked “I’m glad he has become your friend.”_

_“One last thing.  I’ve never seen him taken to anyone like he has you. You’re on the right track Will; it will be alright.”_

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

_Shit!_ Why had he encouraged Solace?  It was as if he had wanted to prove that he had no ulterior motives.  Then he had seemed so vulnerable and concerned.  He had fallen for that, 17 year olds sad story.  His mind turned in anger.  He had since recalled the Apollo story and the obsession involved.  All along he had probably been planning to manipulate Nico.  He hesitated as a small voice countered, _Nico does seem healthier_ , before he shut it down.  Nico was so completely naïve and insecure that he would likely be easy prey for someone as handsome as Solace.  He knew Nico would be angry with him, but he had to warn him. 

As soon the sun was up Jason found Nico’s cabin was empty and he became uneasy. He went it find Solace, only to be told by his cabin mates that he had stayed in the infirmary with Nico last night.  That brought on an angry storm as he walked into the infirmary and straight to Nico’s room. 

When he opened the door, his mouth dropped in shock.  All he could see was Will Solace, laying on his side with his arms and one leg wrapped tightly around Nico. It was so possessive, like Nico was his property.  _It looked like…. No…. that seventeen year old pervert had…. with Nico! That FUCKING BASTARD!_  

His mind shut down in blind rage.  He stormed into the room and pulled Solace off the bed where he landed on the ground waking to a punch in the face.   Jason progressed punching any part of him that he did not block.  With grim satisfaction he noticed that Solace did not fight back.  He paid no attention to the screaming and crying around him, could only keep punching. 

Someone pulled him off the blond and he struggled to get away.  At almost the same time he felt Nico directed all his considerable battle skills toward him and connected with two fierce punches to the face.  He was dazed by the blows, but still tried to get past Nico, to get at that bastard Solace.  Will’s piercing whistle shattered his angry flog and everyone stopped moving.  

He took in the scene all at once.  The temperature in the room was chilly and the ground was blackened and cracked.  He was being held from behind by Connor Stoll, who was shouting profanities.  He noticed, the bastard’s face was bruised with blood blooming from his brow and lip as he stood between him and Nico.  Solace had one hand on Nico’s chest.  In slight confusion he realized they were both fully dressed and the room was brightly lit, that was not what he saw when he walked in.  The most disturbing prospect was the way Nico’s eyes glowered at him.

The blond turned away from Jason to hold Nico’s arms demanding, “Nico stop! Now! You’ll regret it.”  Nico glanced at Solace with a look of contrition before he turned back to Jason staring as if _he_ was the black hole of Tartarus.  Jason gulped as all the fight went out of him; _he was now labeled as the enemy by Nico himself._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **** I have modified Unknown Territory, so that Will does give Jason and indication of his age. The impression that Will is seventeen contributes to him get the wrong idea.****


	6. Distant Veil ---- Will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Will's perspective of Jason's little over reaction.)

Will woke abruptly as he slammed into the floor with the wind knocked out of him.  He felt a searing pain across his cheek, then another fist connected with his chin. Instinctively he raised his arms to protect himself.  He was completely disoriented; the last thing he remembered was snuggling with Nico while he fell asleep. The fist moved down to his ribs and he curled protectively onto his side.  Will sensed the unnatural chill and he blinked blood out of his eyes to look for Nico. 

The world crystalized into a single point centered on Nico’s face.  Excruciating anguish showed in his bottomless chocolate eyes as dark shadows swirling around him.  He stared directly at Will, but was also distant.  It was as if a veil lay between reality and what Nico beheld.

His high pitched wail of desperation pierced Will’s heart, “NO! STOP! PLEASE! NOT HIM!” 

Instantly Will understood.  He no longer noticed, nor cared, about the fists hitting him or other shouts in the room.  Concentrating on his godly powers he spoke with in an insistent, yet comforting voice that resonated through the room.  “NICO, FIGHT THE DARK! I WILL NOT DIE FROM THIS! WE ARE SAFE AT CAMP HALF BLOOD! FIGHT YOUR WAY BACK TO ME!”

For terminally long moments Nico’s wailing battled with Will’s assurances.  Will blocked out the vaguely awareness that he was still being pummeling and concentrated on putting his power into his voice. 

Finally, Nico broke off his screaming and his eyes flutter. Just for an instant, Will saw the veil drop, before it came back.

“NICO! THESE ARE JUST CUTS AND BRUISES! YOU CAN FIGHT THE DARK! COME BACK TO ME!” Will continued.

Nico’s eyes fluttered again and then they cleared. “Will?”

He relaxed his defenses in relief, “YES! I’LL BE FINE.”  He felt his attacker being forcibly lifted off him.  At the same moment Nico attacked.  _No, don’t let the darkness come back!_   He blew a piercing whistle to get everyone to stop. 

He scrambled up and stood between Nico and, _was it Jason?_   Putting his hand on Nico’s chest and looking into his intense angry eyes.

Will turned to fully face Nico and gripped his upper arms, “Nico stop! Now! You’ll regret it.”  Will said in a placating voice.  Nico’s answering glance of contrition flooded Will with relief. He knew it was _Nico, his Nico, thank the gods_. He then went back to glowered with utter loathing at Jason.

Slowly he became aware of the world beyond Nico.  Jason with a split lip and large bruise blooming on his face, was being held from behind by Connor Stoll. His body ached and each breath felt like a stab. The hall and doorway began to fill with shocked whispers.   Kayla entered with her medical bag and began examining him.  He cared for nothing except the fact that Nico was still in the present.

The crowd at the doorway parted as Chiron entered in full stallion mode.  He silently analyzed the scene and scrutinizing the faces of the four boys.  After a moment he clutched Jason arm and said “You must come with me.” As he left the room he ordered everyone back to what they were doing and closed the door. 

Will ignored Kayla and smiled as he thread his arms around the smaller boy’s waist.  Nico still glaring at the place where Jason had been, as the blond enclosed him in a relieved hug and winced slightly pain shot through his side.

The next instant he purred blissfully, “You did it! You broke free of the shadows!” 

Nico regarded him with sorrowful eyes and coolly stated, “You should have let me kill him!”

He knew it was the wrong response, but Will laughed, “Ouch!”  The other two boys looked dumfounded.

“Two broken ribs!” Kayla clucked forcing ambrosia into Will’s mouth to shut him up. 

Connor said uncertainly, “Will, are you alight? Are you dizzy?”

“It is just a few bruise and the ribs will be better by tomorrow.”  Will said dismissively while still gazing at Nico.

Connor went on angrily, “So are you going to tell me what that was about, Will? I thought Jason was alright. What is going on?”

Will turned to Connor without letting go of Nico and saw the pain in his dark blue eyes, “Thank you for getting him off me Connor, I owe you one. And I’m not sure why Jason lost it.”  He mentally squirmed a bit at the lie.    

Furiously Connor disputed, “Well can you tell me WHY you let that fucker beat you like that? You hardly even protected yourself.”

“I would like to know the answer to that one, too.” Nico said fixing him with a stern questioning look.

He glance back and forth between them apologetically. “I um... am a pacifist. You know I can’t even kill monsters.” He hedged. Nico scowled but, after Will gave him a wordless _we’ll talk alone_ look _,_ he dropped it.

“More like a masochist! And laughing? You have one sick sense of humor!” Connor protested.

Will mollified him, “Maybe so. Connor, aren’t you here recovering from a concussion? You should go back to your bed now.  I have to rest, too.  We can talk later.”  Connor gaped forlornly between him and Nico, before he let out a discontented huffed and strode out of the room.  Kayla gave Will a sad commiserating look that Nico couldn’t see.

“Will, you’d better sit down on the bed, while I mop you up.” Kayla instructed.  He did, as Nico sat next to him holding his hand.  He had to bite back the contented quiet laughter that threatening to overwhelm him.   _Nico was able to fight the darkness,_ his heart sang _._


	7. Negotiations ---- Will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Will talks to Nico and Connor about what happened.)

Soon Will was installed in the infirmary bed with his tightly wrapped torso propped up with pillows.  His face and shirtless chest sported several large mottled red-blue bruises.  To his face was added two butterfly bandages, a black eye, and a swollen split lip.  Nico was sitting with his chair as close as possible to the bed holding Will’s hand tightly. 

Nico got straight to the point. “So, are you going to tell me what you and Jason argued about yesterday?”

Will fixed him with a penetrating stare. “Do you promise to not beat the tar out of him?”

“You cannot expect that from me.  Do you know how awful you look?  I can’t just let this go.” He answered in exasperation.

“Sure you can.  I can and I’m the one with the rearranged face.” The blond responded cheerfully. _How could it be that he was so angry with Jason yesterday, but today he wasn’t?_ It must be relief that Nico was able to fight off his shadows.   

“Will, I can’t. How could he do this to someone I care about? Jason has always been a good friend.” He responded with a flush of hurt confusion.

Will on the other hand, understood Jason all too well.  He could see feeling the same way, albeit he would never pummel anyone. “He doesn’t see it that way. He doesn’t even know how you feel about me, but he does know how I feel about you.  I shouldn’t have cuddled with you.  It looks bad.”

Nico was incredulous, “You’ve got to be kidding! You cannot blame yourself for that!  We were on top of the covers and fully dressed!” The blond thought, _it sure is cute the way he talks with his hands when he’s upset_ and tried not to grin.

“If I didn’t wind him up last night he might’ve had the sense to notice that.  I’ll tell you all about it _after_ you promise to forgive him.” He negotiated.

Nico deflated into his seat, not realizing he had stood up. Resignedly he said, “I can’t forgive him, just like that.  Forgiveness is hard and it will take me time. I’ll promise not to retaliate against him in anyway, alright?” He replied with grudging acquiescence and turned his head down.

“That is good enough for now, but remember not to get upset. It could bring on the shadows.”  Nico raised his head and gave a hesitant nodded.  He continued, “Suffice it to say that Jason thinks I’m the big bad wolf out to seduce you.”

“You’ve got to be kidding?” He flared up, “I don’t need a domineering big brother. I can take care of myself.”  

“Angel, look at it this way, he was right about one thing.  We were busy working hickeys into each other necks while he was looking for us.  Maybe he does have a reason to be concerned?” Nico blushed the most beautiful rose pink.

Will hurried on taking this opening, “I can give you all the details later, but I want to talk to you about your shadow attack before we have to talk to anyone else.”

Nico froze for an instant. “I um… am not sure I’m ready to tell you.” He sagging in his chair holding tightly to Will’s hand.

“As soon as I saw the look on your face I knew.  It was that memory from your childhood, wasn’t it?”

At these words the boy stared to tremble. “Yes,” and a few tears ran down his cheeks. Will pulled him up to sit on the bed.  He shifted gingerly so he could wrap both arms around his chest, drawing him close.  Nico covered the tan arms with his own pale ones holding them tightly.  He could feel _his_ dark angel relaxing and he cherished it.

~***~

All too soon, too soon for Will anyway, a brief knock caused them to break apart quickly.  Travis Stoll entered with Connor following. Will hoped they didn’t see that hug.

Travis exclaimed loudly, “Shit Solace! You’re a mess! Glad I didn’t have breakfast yet.” 

“Hey Travis, Connor.” Will called.

Connor stayed near the door. He frowned at Will and then grimaced at Nico sitting on the bed before saying. “Will, I‘ve been release, but before I go you have to tell me what that fight was about! Can I talk with you? Um… Alone?”

Travis turned to Nico, “Hey Nico, tell me about your powers.  I think they could lead to some sweet pranks.”  Nico turned and squeezed Will’s hand, before hopping off the bed to follow Travis out of the room.

“Remember no underworld-y demonstrations Nico.”  Will called.

As soon as the door was closed, Connor flopped into the bedside chair and regarded Will and his injuries warily.

“He really fucked you up.” Connor practically roared. “Travis and I will get back at him for you.”

He tried to deter him, "I really don’t want you to do that.”   

“Don’t worry.  He might not be so pretty when we are done, but he’ll keep all his limbs.” Connor assured.

“Connor, please don’t.” Will pleaded.

Connor was livid, "Seriously? How can you say that? He didn't even stop when you didn't defend yourself. Is he a homophobe or something?”

“Nah, he's not. He's just over protective.” He answered dismissively.

Connor’s paused, pensive for a moment before asking, “This is about Nico right?”

“He just got carried away trying defend him.” He responded, hoping it would be enough to satisfy his curiosity.

“From you? You’re kidding right?” Both boys chuckled.

“I know, right?  And all the time I was just trying to keep Nico from losing it.” He blurted out and regretted it immediately.

Reluctantly Connor asked, “Is it serious?” 

“He starts to fade whenever the post-traumatic stress hits…” He began.

Connor interrupted, “No, I mean you and Nico.”

In his astonishment Will thought, _he really does know me well and I owe him the truth._ “Yes, for me at least.”

“But? He’s only been back a few days!” He was startled.

Will fixed Connor with a poignant regretful stare.

He seemed to understand the unspoken answer and asked with stoic regret, “Oh… how long?”

He uttered the unpleasant truth, “Always.”

Connor’s mouth opened stunned and then he gulped, “You… Oh…”

After a few moments, Connor went on, “So you think Jason saw it?”

Will hesitated, but he wanted to get his over with. “Worse I told him.”

“You are such an idiot” He accused.

He laughed sadly, “Yes I am, I enraged the son of Zeus. I like to poke angry bears for fun.”

“Come on Will! He needs to be taught a lesson.” He insisted.

“NO!” He commanded, “He is Nico’s best friend.”

“But, Will?” He begged gazing into his eyes at a loss for words.  Will saw the struggling emotions. Then Connor tentatively reached up to touch Wills cheek. 

“Connor, don’t!” Will warned and Connor withdrew his hand.

Despondently he replied, “So, no reprisals?”

“Right, and can you try to quell the rumors, too?”

“But you don’t care what people say.  Besides Jason deserves a few evil rumors.” He inquired confused.

“In the long run it will hurt Nico the most. He’s afraid to come out.” He insisted.

“So help me out for old time sake?” Connor said in a strangely flat voice.

“That is my line.” Will laugh, but internally frowned. He hated seeing him like this.

“Sure Will, for you anything.” Connor said with resignation, as he turned to go.

“Thanks Connor, you’re a gem.” Will called.  Connor left downcast without looking back.

~***~

When Nico came in he caught Wills melancholy look and rushed to his side.

“Are you in pain? Do you need nectar?” he asked as he stroked the side of Will face. Will melted into the touch and pulled Nico closer.

“No, it’s nothing.” And he thought, _not anymore anyway._ Nico gave him a peck on an unbruised part of his cheek.

“So, what was up with him?” Nico asked as he ever so gently trailed his delicate fingers down Will’s face.

“I’ll give you the run down later.” Will could barely think as Nico’s hand brushed down his neck, across his collarbone, and along his side.  He gave an involuntary shutter and then hiss as the motion pass through his ribs. 

Nico drew away quickly and looked dejected. “You know, if I had been brave enough to just walk into camp holding your hand this would not have happened.” 

“Don’t blame yourself. That could have just made the smack down happen sooner.” Then Will changed gears, “Now, if I know Chiron, he’ll be here soon to ask us to talk to Jason.”

“What? I don’t even want to see that bastard again.” Nico spat.

“Hey, you promised, no anger.  He was not himself this morning.  It was only out of an overactive sense of chivalry.  Focus on your friendship from the quest.” Will recommended hoping it would be enough.

“I’ll try.” Nico assured him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm interested in what you think about Connor.


	8. Unexpected Consequences ---- Jason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Jason begins to regret his actions.)

The usually calm and collected centaur paced the floor restlessly.  Jason waited stoically for his wrath. He stopped pacing and fixed Jason with harsh resentment flaring in his eyes.  When he spoke it was in a slow measured voice, “Roman, Give me a reason to not forcibly remove you from camp!"

Although Jason realized he was in the wrong for fighting, his anger at Solace was still seething. "Solace has seduced Nico, taking advantage of his youth and inexperience.  I found him in bed with Nico!" He sputtered.

Chiron’s face show a flash of perplexity, but it was replaced with his usual thoughtful facade in an instant.  "You have no idea what you have done.  You have just viciously attacked the gentlest demigod at camp. It is preposterous that he would do any such thing.  If he and Nico are involved I assure you it is with Nico’s consent. Nico is quite capable of defending himself." 

“How could you be sure?  Solace told me himself that he is _obsessed with Nico_. He is at three years older than him and much more experienced.” He countered.

Chiron hesitated and let out a long sigh “Jason, I don’t know how you came to believe that, but I have set you straight.  First, while my knowledge of Nico is slight, I know Will quite well, having worked with him closely during the school year studying healing. He has an honest nature that would never allow him to knowingly hurt or deceive anyone.  Second, I doubt he is anywhere near experienced enough to seduce anyone.  He is only a few months older than Nico and he has had only one boyfriend.  Third, I did not know about his ‘ _obsession’_ with Nico, but that particular trait of the children of Apollo is _not_ how you envision it.  I have seen it many times and it is the purest form of love.  He would never resort to trickery.  Will’s heart is the only thing that could be ruined by his _‘obsession’_.”

As outraged as he felt he could not help but pause to consider this new information.  He thought over his first interview with Solace and his obvious vulnerability.  His mind flashed back his first sight upon opening the patient room door.  His mental image of Solace naked under the covers with his hands roaming over Nico’s body gave way to an image of Will hugging Nico protectively as he lay on top of the covers in scrubs.  Jason felt caught in an undertow, as he realized the gravity of his mistake.  He saw Chiron watching him cautiously as emotions swirled in his mind.  He was not willing to forgive Will his latitude with Nico, but he tempered this with shame at his angry response.

“Regardless of my anger, I was wrong to behave in such a way.”  He grudgingly admitted. 

Chiron looked at him sadly, "Yes, you were wrong.  You have no idea how much your actions have jeopardized this camp. You are Roman, our once enemy, and Will is openly gay.  Do you see how this looks?  And how it will polarize individuals to take one side or another?"

"But, I don't care that he is gay.  I don’t even see those labels. This is a personal matter between us three." Jason counted defensively.

"Had you held your temper, it could have stayed that way. But you stuck out in anger and that always has unexpected consequences."

Jason hung his head accepting the guilt of camp conflict along with the shame he already felt. 

Chiron went on, "I'm giving you the chance to explain any other extenuating circumstances before I decide your fate."

Jason decided not to go into his reasons for being so protective of Nico.  He felt defeated at the thought of the whole camp knowing what happened and what they would think.  After the agony of confronting Eros he just threw Nico open to the whole camp’s inspection of his new relationship with Will. Nico would have the right to hate with him for this, _he already hated himself for it_. 

He squared his shoulders and looked him in the eye, “Chiron, I am truly sorry for my behavior and would like an opportunity to make amends. Regardless I will abide by your decision should you want me to leave camp.”

“I’m glad that you have come to regret your actions so readily. Given that we have only just reconciled with the Romans, I am reluctant to have you leave camp.  I do want to avoid any retribution from the camp in general.  I expect you to make a formal apology to Will at tonight’s announcements.  I want to you to speak with both Will and Nico beforehand if they are willing.  It will be here with myself and Argus present.  For the next week you will be on Cabin detention. During that week you will be cleaning the big house attic during the days.  Argus will be your companion throughout, as much for your protection as anything else.  Have you any questions.”

“No, sir, and Thank you.”

“Remember, you have the stormy nature of your father.  Do not let it get the better of you.  Furthermore, I warn you to examine your feelings for Nico in particular. Argus will escort you to your cabin.”

~***~

Jason spent the next hour squirming in guilt and shame at his actions.  He was still distrustful of Solace’s motives, but beating the tar out of him had only made things worse, _much worse_.  His temper had got the better of him and that was really unlike him.  Now he had broken his tenuous friendship with Nico and exposed him to the type of notoriety he had hoped to avoid.  He really wanted to talk to Piper, but after the way he behaved he was not sure Piper would speak to him ever again. 

He apprehensively looked up when someone entered the cabin. He expected to see Chiron, but was glad to see Piper.  Then his regrets caught up to him and he warily searched her face.   She came close gazing at him with a hard look he dare not try to read.  He was surprised when she wrapped her arms around him. He practically fell into her hug.

Clutching at her in anguish he began to babble, “I’m out of control… I could not stop…  Alienated Nico…  He’ll fade… Never can make it up…” She only held him closely until he calmed down.

“Jason, I know you regret your actions and I’m here to help.” She answered soothingly.

He took several deep steadying breaths,  “Piper, I deserve your scorn. No matter what outrage I felt, I should never have raised a hand to another demigod. Now Nico is in danger and this probably will send the camp into civil war.”

“Jason, you cannot take all that on yourself. Please slow down and explain what happened.” She cooed.

He paused to regain his composure, “Yes, you should know. Before I start you have to promise to keep anything I say in the strictest confidence. Also, forgive me for not tell you any of this before.”

Jason launched into a detailed account of all that happened between him, Nico, and Will starting with Eros and ending with Chiron’s counter arguments.  Piper was a wonderful listener.  She soaked in all the details with very few questions.  Did she know that made it easier for him to continue? 

Her reply was kindly scolding, “Jason, I’m sorry you didn’t tell me this sooner. You really are hopeless.  I could have a least told you that Nico is crazy about Will. Poor Will, all that time Nico liked Percy.”

“You knew?” He was absolutely flabbergasted, he had left out the name of Nico’s crush.

“Daughter of Aphrodite remember.” She laughed, “This is my specialty.  That is good for you, because I can help.”

“Piper I’m scared, I lost control. Why?”  He pleaded.

“I think seeing Nico so vulnerable resonated with you.  You saw all your own losses, especially from when your memory was gone.  Given your protective nature and general trauma from the war, you went with an instinctive response. Just pause and consider before you act and you’ll be fine.” She consoled.

“It is not that simple.” He countered doubtfully.

She smiled reassuringly at him and pressed up to kiss him lightly.  He deepen the kiss, eager to lose himself for a while.  He did not deserve someone as magnificent as her. 

After several minutes she broke the kiss and went back to business. “You should know rumors around camp are swirling.  We need to IM Reyna soon.  If she hears about this from someone else she, well… I get the feeling you are not the only who is prone to being overprotective of Nico.”

“What is going on?” Jason worried.

“I really don’t think you’re ready to hear this.” She hedged.

“I need to know before I apologized. Gods what am I going to say?” He lamented.

“Promise you won’t get mad.” She wedeled.

“How much worse could it be than what I’ve imaged?” He questioned.

Piper silenced him with one word, “Drew.”

“Oh…” He thought, _Damn it! She could twist his actions into something quite horrific._ “I’ll try my best not to get mad, but if I do Argus can smack me back down.” He laughed grimly.

Piper frowned as she went on, “First, it was mostly what you would expect.  You are either a homophobe or you are jealous because you like Nico. Then Drew came up with an evil explanation.  She said that Nico was manipulating you and Will.  Making it sound just like the way he controls skeletons.  Then he made you both fight. According to her Nico is trying to take you away from me and Connor away from Will.”

“That bitch!  Besides aren’t Will and Connor old history?”

“Yes, but Connor never got over him. Besides this is Drew we are talking about. It is the type of twisted affair she daydreams about.”

He answer morosely, “You’re right, I did not want to know about this.  Nico is never going to forgive me.”

“Maybe not, but I know you still want to make things right. You won’t want him to leave camp over someone as petty and shallow as Drew.” Piper rebuked.

Jason felt a little more of his resentment at Solace burn away to be replaced with guilt for his actions.  “Your right. I have to put side my doubts about Will’s motives and I’ll do whatever it takes.”  Maybe he was finally ready to forgive Will, especially if it will help Nico. 

Piper smiled and gave him a brief kiss, “I knew you could.  Do you feel ready to see them?”

Jason replied he was and Piper went to see Chiron.  She promising to be back later help him plan his apology.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How you think the camp will react to this apology? I'm still working on writing it, so I'd appreciated your ideas.   
> Thank you,


	9. Sunshine and Ashes ---- Nico

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Jason's interview with Nico.)

Nico was nervously waiting for Will to finish his interview with Jason.  He waited in the infirmary room trying to assemble his jumbled thoughts and emotions from the past day.  _Really, it has been just 24 hours since he kissed Will._ It was such a blur. Strangely it felt like they had been together for weeks. Granted, they had already kissed enough times for weeks’ worth of dating. That thought made him blush. It felt like they always had been and would always be together. It was corny but as opposite as they were, they just fit perfectly. _Lovely, the son of Hades life has become something from a screwball comedy_ *. 

Will was a cheerful, dork, that laughed at all the wrong times, and he could not get enough of him.  It was embarrassing.  He always disliked physical contact and never initiated it, but with Will it was all he could do to stop touching him.  He had spent almost every minute of that 24 hours with Will.  He hated the Stoll brothers for interrupted them that morning.  His heart had ached when he dropped Will’s hand on the way to dinner.  Will did seemed to want the contact as much as Nico did.  In the past four days Will had stayed over in the infirmary with him every night. Although it could just be he was afraid he would fad.  He hoped this was not just an infatuation with a fragile boy that needed fixing.  Not that he was fragile of course.   

Jason, _what a complete asshole_. He had grudgingly promised Will he would give him a chance.  But Shit, did he have to go and pummel Will?  It did feel incredibly satisfying to punch Jason.  It was terrifying seeing Will on the ground bleeding.  An involuntary tremor ran through him as that old memory started to surface. _No, don’t go there!_ He worked to slow his breathing and heart rate. 

He ground his teeth together. Jason had brought it all back. It was a good thing for Jason that Will stopped him. Now he had to find a way to forgive him. He was not sure how, but he refused to let Jason become a grudge, his fatal flaw. Jason was not worth it. He would forgive him and cut his friendship.  It shouldn’t be that hard.  He usually could keep people away if he wanted to, everyone except Will. 

What was taking so long?  Might Will actually get angry and yell at Jason? With a cruel introspective smile he wondered if Argus would have to rough Jason up to hold him back.  Disconsolately he thought Will had been all too happy to have been beaten to a pulp.  All he seemed to care about was that Nico did not fade.  It was incredibly sweet in a masochist way.  Remarkably it had worked, the only voice he heard through his memory induced miasma was Wills. It was like an anchor to reality.

Anytime camp became uncomfortable before he had simply left. Now that would not happen, at least not without Will.  Shit, right when it would be nice to leave, especially with all the gossip going around.  Well he was ‘out’ now whether he wanted to be or not. 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~ flashback to earlier that day ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Percy came in with his cocky grin saying, “So, now I know what your type is Nico.”

Nico glare back, “If you just came to harass me you’d better leave now before I hurt you.”

Annabeth chided, “Stop it you two. I came to see Will. He did save my life you know.” Turning to Will she said “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine, in two days you’ll never know it happened.” Will answered dismissively.

Percy went on teasing him, “Nico, he’s not making you do anything against your will is he?”

Nico just rolled his eyes, “As if anyone could.”

He went on to say, “I was planning to tell you to be good to Nico or I’ll hurt you.  Now I really don’t have the heart to do it.  It does sound like Jason needs a smack down though. I’d be glad to help.”

Will cut in, “Nico already got in a couple of wicked punches before I stopped him.  Please don’t make it worse.”

Annabeth scolded, “You boys need to stop punch each other anytime you get over excited.”

“Hey, I didn’t…” Percy complained.

Annabeth cut him off. “The camp is taking this all wrong.”

“How bad is it?” Nico asked suspiciously.

Annabeth hesitant, frowning, “Some think it is a homophobic reaction or a love triangle, but Drew is making things worse. You remember Piper’s vindictive charm speaking cabin mate. Well maybe you don’t want to hear it.”

Nico stood very still as dread washed over him.  Will clutch his waist and pulled him closer before saying, “We’d better know the worst.”

“Now I know none of this is true Nico, so stay calm.” Annabeth consoled before she went on, “She is saying that, well, Nico is sort of a demon.  He is using his underworld powers to trick you and Jason into falling for him. He made you both fight just because he is cruel.”

Will vehemently shouted “NO WAY!”  As unpleasant as it was to hear, Nico thought it would be easy for the campers to believe.  He had seen many apprehensive frightened stares when at camp.  They were all scared of him and this would just reinforce it. 

Annabeth consoled them, “Afraid so, She says his is plan is to break up Jason and Piper, and you and Connor.”

Nico was stunned, _Connor?_ _That was why Will looked so sad after talking to him._ He wondered what in the world was going on between them and gave Will a sharp accusatory look.   

Will immediately responded, “Nico, it was over long before you came back to camp.  And, by the way, I broke it off with him. Ancient history, Angel.”

Percy jumped in eagerly, “So, I’m not the only one with a big mouth, wise girl. Can I call you Angel too, Nico?”

Nico punched his arm and fumed, “You call me that and you die, Jackson.” Percy inhaled sharply, but made no reply.

Annabeth looked ashamed, “Sorry Nico, I thought everyone knew about it.”

Percy summarized while rubbing his arm, “So Drew is just a conniving bitch.  She is trying to get back at Piper.  Don’t worry.  Most campers don’t fall for her lies.”

Annabeth almost put her hand on Nico’s shoulder, but stopped herself at a glance from him.  “Nico, we know this will be hard for you, so know that we are standing by you.”

“That is thoughtful of you.” Nico didn’t really think that would help, but he was still glad to have friends.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

While embarrassing, Nico resignedly though, _he was used to being hated by everyone. It would be a novel variation to be hated for something that made him happy._  Then he thought about how Jason, usually the camps' golden boy, would feel about these rumors. Certainly he would suffer enough for his actions. _Maybe he could forgive Jason._  

~***~

Will entered the room with Argus in tow.  Nico sat up as Will came to stand in front of him. He reached for Nico’s hand and pulled it to his heart.  He gazed at Will noticing his bruises were turning to purple with green edges. 

Will quietly asked with an intent stare, “You ready for this?”

He kept eye contact with him confidently saying, “Yes, I’ve got it under control, don’t worry.”

Nico went with the ever silent Argus and was soon ushered into the main room of the big house. Chiron was in stallion mode arms crossed with his usual calm contemplated gaze. Jason was sitting in the armchair with a sorrowful expression and his body full of tension.  He noticed with satisfaction Jason’s bruises from his punches were a fresh mottled red-blue color. He had not used any nectar to heal his wounds.

Chiron started, “Please be seated Nico.  I ask that neither of you rise from your seats until requested to do so.  Nico may at any time say ‘Halt’ to end this interview and leave the room.  Jason will be making a formal apology to Will in front of the camp.  It would be best if you were there also, but I will not require it.”  Nico squirmed at the thought of standing in front of the camp, but pushed it quickly away. He needed to concentrate on what he had to say to Jason.  This would not be easy.

Jason started in a hesitant contrite tone and Nico had the feeling he’d been rehearsing his lines, “Nico, I… um… Have treated you in an unpardonable manor.  I have acted on confidential information without regard to your viewpoint.  I should have spoken to you last night about my fears, instead of jumping to conclusions.  I fear I have subjected you to the most acute distress, when my earnest intent was to prevent any such anxiety.  Your well-being is all that matters to me and I will do all in my power to alleviate any duress I may have caused you.” At this he gave Nico a sincere pleading look.

Nico returned his gaze with a cold hard stare. “I fully intend to make you understand the extent of the injury you have caused me.” At those words Nico was glad to see dread in Jason’s eyes.

He had to choose his words carefully, being in company, but he was sure that Jason would understand his full meaning.  He continued grimly maintaining eye contact, “You have brutally attacked someone gentle and kind. Who, even though it has been a short time, I assure you he is very dear to me.  For the record I was the one to initiate a relationship with him. NOT the other way around. Furthermore you did not halt your attack when he was already subdued, on the ground, and defenseless.”

Jason burst in, “I’m sorry, I was out of control. I was already upset when I came in the room and I thought saw more then was there. I have no excuse, but my own shame and guilt over this will be enough to prevent any repeat.”

Nico gave one of his creepy smiles saying, “Do you know why I was in the infirmary? And why Will did not fight back?”

Jason blanched and shook his head.

Nico steeled himself for the hard part. “After Percy told me about your efforts to find me, I became distraught at the thought of the camp finding out about Will and me.  I don’t have many memories from my childhood, as I was dipped in the Lithe.  However sometimes memories break free under stress, especially traumatic ones.  That night I recalled an incident from Fascist Italy.” He began to twist his skull ring and looked down to watch his hands. “It contained the first time I witnessed a death.” He had to pause.

While the room remained silent he slowly steadied his breathing, “Will saved my life with his quick actions to bring my fading under control. This morning’s events follow those memories all too closely and Will sought to prevent my fading.  That fading was entirely due to your actions. This cost him the chance to defend himself.” He fought back his tears at what Will had done for him and suffered for him.  He remained silent staring at his ever swirling skull ring. He heard no sound from the room, but dare not look up.

Then Jason piteously cried out, “No…  Nico…  I never…” and he tried to rise.  Chiron instantly had his hand on Jason’s shoulder, and he became still and silent.

Nico was shocked to see Jason’s haunted pallid face streaked with tears.  He was taken aback at Jason’s utter loss of composure.  Somehow, it allow him to dissemble into his usual distance manner.

Chiron said kindly, “Jason, have you any more to add?”  Jason shook his head while still silently crying, hugging his sides.

Chiron turned to Nico, his calm demeanor seemed slightly shaken by the conversation. “Nico have you anything to add?”

“No, may I go?” he said tersely.

Chiron replied staring at Jason, “Yes, thank you for coming and being so forthright.  Argus please stay here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Given that Nico is from the 1930’s it made sense for him to use the 1930’s term ‘screwball comedies’ for romantic comedies with very mismatched couples. If you want a taste check out some of my favorites: "My Man Godfrey", "It Happened One Night", or "Bringing up Baby".


	10. Inescapable Burden---- Jason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Finally it is time for Jason's apology.)

 

Jason’s stomach was fluttering with nervousness, he really hoped that Nico would not go to the apology.  Since Drew was involved he expected trouble and from what Nico had implied, well… He didn't want him to risk fading.  Piper squeezed his hand as he distractedly ran his fingers through his hair.  Argus entered and tossed his head toward the doorway.    

Dejectedly he followed Argus outside into the late summer evening sun.  Their shadows stretched out in front of them as they walked into the amphitheater.   As they entered Argus positioned himself between Jason and the semi-circular swath of campers.  Jason expected the venomous jeers he heard as he walked to the platform toward Rachel and Chiron.  To his left stood Will and Nico holding hand with Lou Ellen beside them.  _No, why is Nico here? And holding hands with Will!_

Percy, Annabeth, Clarisse, and Chris where arranged like concert security in a semi-circle facing the campers.  He went up to stand near Rachel.  Piper stood next to him, but did not hold his hand.  Argus joined the security team, standing closest to him. Jason scanned the benches to find Drew. She was near dead center with her click clustered around her.  He was a little bemused to see what looked like the whole Hermes cabin behind her group. 

Chiron called for silence before beginning in his reassuring voice, “Campers we are here today to discuss an incident that occurred this morning.  While many have speculated on the details and motives I admonish you for spreading hearsay.  And request you to pay attention to all that is spoken here.  I encourage you to give it the credibility it deserves.” 

His voice rose to a commanding pitch, “I will not tolerate prejudice or hate mongering.  If I had found even an insinuation of such, those responsible would have been forcible removed from camp immediately.  Furthermore I caution you.  Many of the shouts I have heard could be classified as hate mongering.   Be warned, if I see any such behavior again from anyone in camp… I will take appropriate action up to rescinding your home at this camp.” 

He paused as a murmur ran through the crowd before continuing, “First Jason Grace will describe the altercation from this morning along with his motives before apologizing to Will Solace.  Afterwards I will allow questions as long as the dialogue is rational and composed.” Chiron turned to Jason.

All the campers’ eyes turned to Jason boring into him and he felt insignificant under their scowls.  It was made all the worse by the guilt bubbling in his own gut.  I was much worse than the many times he had faced impending death. At least then his conscience was clear.  Now he felt like evil incarnate for what he had done to his friend.  His only way forward was to deflect what he could from Nico.

He stepped forward with a repentant demeanor. “I stand before you full of shame and remorse at my actions. This morning I instigated an unprovoked attack on Will Solace.  I had the erroneous impression that Will had mistreating his patient Nico di Angelo.  Instead of asking Nico for the truth I allowed my fear for his wellbeing and subsequent anger to get the better of my reason. It took Nico punching me to reign in my unwarranted wrath. I wrongly sought a violent answer to my unease.  Will and by extension Nico have suffered as a result.  I have come to realize my allegations were based on circumstantial evidence and have since learned that they were completely unfound.”  

Jason turned to look at Will.  The crowd was expectant.  Both, he and Nico stepped forward level with Jason.  Nico’s expression was a blank mask. Will turned to look Jason full in the face.  He was starting to look better, but the cuts were still dark red lines, his eye was ringed in purple, and several purple green blotches were plainly visible on his face.

Jason gazed at him, his blue eyes shining with sincere regret.  “For whatever pain I have caused I am ashamed and humbly ask for your forgiveness.  While I don’t expect to be friends ever again, I do hope we can, in time, develop a sense of comradery. Will Solace, will you do me the honor of shaking hands?” 

He held out his slightly trembling hand.  Will turned to regard Nico and Lou Ellen for few seconds before dropping Nico’s hand and grasping Jason’s hand.  He was hesitant and the hand shake was short.  In contrast to his reluctance, the hand shake itself was strong and his eyes were kind.  Jason was incredibly thankful as Will retreated quickly to take Nico’s hand again.  The campers’ response was lukewarm and whispers broke out all around.

Jason turned to the campers, “I know many and varied rumors are rotating. I assure you I have stated the truth of the situation. I implore you to not to give credit to any rumors.  I ask that you speak to me of your concerns about my behavior or my loyalty to camp half-blood and every demigod here.” At this the crowd broke into discontent muttering.

Chiron spoke up, “Jason, you may return to your place.  I second Jason’s assertion that any doubts about this incident should be discussed and I offer my confidential support to anyone here.  Jason will been punished with cabin detention for a week and extra chores for the remainder of summer.  I have found that Nico di Angelo actions were used to defend Will Solace.  The blows were minor and brief, so no excess force was used.  As such he will not be penalized.  Now I open the floor for questions.”

This cause a spit reaction some were grumbling, while others seemed appeased. A young boy with blue eyes, a tan, and spiky blond hair stood up and asked in an offended tone, “Why would you doubt Will in particular? He is our best healer.”

Jason answered in a forthright manor, “I became friends with Nico on the quest.  Upon return to camp I was alarmed at the change in him. The tendency to fade appears to be a unique condition, particular to a child of Hades.  Will had declared that Nico would stay in the infirmary until this morning, so I was alarmed when he was gone yesterday afternoon.  All along I doubted that a sufficient cure could be found is such a short time.  I feared that the Nico could be banished to a shadow realm, never to return.  Then when he was in the infirmary the next day I jump to the conclusion that Will had released him too soon and caused a relapse.  I am loath to admit it, but I was carried away by my angry.  This is in no way an excuse, but is a summary of the faulty reasoning that led to my anger.”

A beefy red faced Ares camper asked belligerently, “Are you trying to say that Will’s being gay had no bearing on your attacked?” 

Jason countered emphatically, “No, this attack was the result of my stupidity and anger.  Have the utmost respect for everyone’s right to love as they choose.”

A boy from Drew’s group with hair that was a bit too expertly styled said with a leer, “Will I see you holding hands with Nico. Are you dating?”

Will smiled and did not hesitate in the least.  Nico scowled at the crowd, but did not object.  He smiled and held up Nico’s hand laced in his. “This allows me to gauge Nico's health. I am concerned that the stress of this apology could trigger fading.  Nico and I have become friends during his recover.  That is all.”  Whispered disbelief broke out from various campers as Will lowered Nico’s hand giving him a quick sidelong glance before turning back to the crowd.

Drew stood up with a smirk on her face and derision in her voice, “It seems that your eagerness to be friends clouded your judgment and you released Nico too soon. We were all looking for you yesterday afternoon and you were _nowhere_ to be found. Since, Nico was back in the infirmary, I can only concluded you were too _eager_ to get Nico _out_.”

While she was speaking several things happened.  Hushed discussions seemed to increase and the infection in them turned more quarrelsome.  It was plain to Jason that she had been charm speaking.  She had implied that Will had let Nico out so they could be alone in the most intimate way. It made Jason seethe, but he kept a calm expression plastered on his face.  Beside him Rachel was having a whispered conversation with Chiron. Beside him Jason could see that Nico was getting edgy as his foot tapped and frost started for form on the ground. _No, please don’t,_ his mind wailed.  

Will answered in a calm clear voice, “Nico was cleared for any activity accept using his godly powers after his last treatment yesterday.  He wanted to go monster hunting and invited me along.  His relapse did not occur until after dinner at the pavilion where everyone could see that Nico was strong and healthy.  His relapse occurred later that evening after an attempt to use his powers.” 

Drew went on as if she hadn’t heard, “So, you spent the afternoon _alone_ in the forest. Jason, did you know about this _friendship_?” She turned to him raising an eyebrow that said so very much.

Jason controlled his rage and answered in forced calm, “What is there to know? It is not my concern who Nico chooses to be friends with.” He glance over at Nico to see his nervous form flickered like a hologram. Jason felt faint, but he had to keep his exterior smooth.

Drew put on a broad knowing smile, “It is obvious that you were not pleased with Nico’s sudden _friendship_ with Will.  I suspect your _relationship_ with Nico is very close and you were resentful of Will.”  She paused for a few minutes to let the innuendos sink in before continuing, “From here it looks like that _ever so dark_ son of Hades has played both of you _against_ each other.  Even now I can see him using his _underworld powers_. So, why would you deny it?” 

Everyone was gaping at Nico who did indeed have grey smoke curling around him and his image wavered more rapidly.  Jason’s heart plummeted and throat constricted. Will was turned to face Nico and was speaking in a low urgent voice to him. 

The campers stood and began to furiously shout:  _“We don’t want your type here.”   “You are a monster!”        “Go back to Tartarus where you belong!”_

Nico eyes went wide with panicked and his face paled as the pool of blackened and cracked ground spread outward.  The flickering became more pronounced and Will flickered too. The guards rushed forward as campers began to rise.   Nico raised one hand and made the sweeping three fingered gesture rejecting evil.  He kept a tight hold on Will’s hand and stepped back into the long shadows Chiron cast in the late evening sun. Before his eyes Nico and Will flickered amongst shadows before they swallowed them completely.  

Jason’s felt as if he had been stabbed.  He fell to his knees on the ground sobbing into his hands.  He only remotely recalled later that Piper and Chiron were trying to bring the campers under control.  It was all his fault he had brought this on Nico.  Now he and Will were gone, _please Zeus, let them return from the shadow realm._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger. The next chapter will be up soon.


	11. Ingenious Tactics -- Nico

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (What happens to Nico during and after the apology.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a nice long chapter for you after that cliffhanger.

Nico took his place on the stage with Will and Lou Ellen positioned protectively between him and the campers entering the amphitheater. They spoke soothing words in low tones to the effect of _it will be alright_.  He listened halfheartedly, keeping his eyes on the unfriendly and frightened glances of the campers.  He did at least see a few friendly faces like Clovis, Coach Hedge, and Cecil.  He felt skittish at the thought of what was to come, but it was the only way to mollify the rumors and show Drew’s hand.

Will squeezed his hand tightly to get his attention.  Nico gazed into this penetrating azure eyes and felt his nerves lessen.  “Keep your eyes on me.  Remember the signal.  Then focus on my touch and my words if you start to fade.”

He steeled himself repeating the mantra, _I am a son of Hades, I have been through Tartarus, I have always been hated, and I wouldn’t let anyone frighten me away from what I want._ His face turned into a blank controlled mask before he nodded to Will.

While Nico was watching the proceedings, he kept himself detached as if it was some else’s memory.  Jason looked dejected as he climbed up to the platform. Jason described his motive as insufficient healing, leaving out his concerns about seduction.  This was a relief to Nico, regardless of Jason’s reasons for the omission.  After all it was in his best interests to also keep that part of the altercation private. 

When Will step forward, he followed focused on his controlled mask.  Will turned to check on him before letting go of his hand. Nico did not change his expression, but gave his hand a slight squeeze.  The crowd was murmuring, but nothing outright hostile yet.  After they shook he reached out to catch Will’s hand and they retreated. So far, so good.

A sharper division arose when Chiron announced he was not to be punished for hitting Jason.  This was all from Drew’s gossip to deface him.  It carried about a third of the campers, less than he had expected.

Then one of Drew’s click asked about them holding hands.  He knew what would happen and he grimaced unhappily and allowed Will to raise his hand in the air.  He had expected the skepticism from the crowd, but the widespread disgruntle tone penetrated his calm exterior.  He concentrated on Will’s hand, pushed is fear back, and his external scowl deepen. 

He had it under control until Drew got going.  Sure, Will had lied about their relationship, but that was Will’s doing.  He contended that it was private and not something he wanted to share with everyone at camp; but Nico knew he did it for his benefit.  Drew’s statements were all too inflammatory and the other campers were swayed.  His façade began to drop and anxiety creped in as he stared tapping his foot. He heard Lou Ellen clear her throat in a way that sounded like agreement with Will words, but Nico knew it was a sign that she was prepared. 

As Drew went on to bring Jason into the story, his hands clenched.  Drew made it sound so sorted. Will squeezed back, as if saying _hold on_.  As he felt his memories start to emerge quietly, looking for an opening, he argued back within the confines of his mind, _No, I will not let it happen again._

Drew made him sound malicious and immoral. He felt his face going pale and darkness stared to seep from him.  Will turned and spoke gently just to him, “Nico, I’m here and you are safe.  It is just charm speak.  She has shown her hand.  It is almost over.  You will be alright.”

As the shouts began, he lost his battle to hold back his memories.  His vision fogged and the camp itself became remote. The hate, death, and blood reverberated in his mind as a small fragile part of him fought back. It was all he could to make the ward against evil before stepping back into the shadows. 

The swirl of memories left him blind, but he kept walking feeling Will’s arms tightly around him.  He fought vehemently to clear the memories.  He heard a soft voice singing. His memories subsided slightly and the fog cleared briefly. He coked out, “I’m here. I’m back.”

Beside him Will’s voice swelled in relief. “You did it, almost there!”  He was practically holding him up as they walked to the infirmary.   He could still hear the campers as a murmurer, but mostly he heard Chiron’s commanding voice, Piper’s calming charm speak, and a cry that sounded suspiciously like Jason’s voice. He only had to hold off a few more minutes and he would be safe.

Nico sank into the comfort of Will’s golden sunbath as the terror from his memories washed away.  Will healing hymn swept over him and his vitakinesis was somehow more penetrating.  _It feels as I’m guiding his power into my very soul,_ he mused.

~***~

After the bath they settled into a bedroom in the big house and Will locked them in saying, “Chiron is allowing this just for tonight.  He felt it would be better to wait to read the camps mood before reappearing.” 

Will directed him to get into the one of the two twin beds in the narrow room.  Nico patted the bed next to him inviting Will to sit.  Will softly brushed his face with his fingertips, “It was so strange to see us fade into shadows while I was walking you away.  Lou Ellen’s mist magic was perfect, nobody suspected.”

He had to admit it had been a good plan.  Once Will explained his concern that Nico could fade due to the stress, but that not showing would encourage Drew’s rumors, Cecil had masterminded a plan to keep Nico safe.  They needed to get Drew to use charm speak in front of Chiron. Rachel would be able to tell him when it happened. The Travis and Connor along with the rest of the Hermes cabin was stationed near Drew.  That way they could monitor her.  Lou Ellen would made it look like Nico and Will faded using mist magic.  She did all the flickering once Nico started looking stressed.  Then when Nico gave the ward against evil she would make them appear to fade and mask their retreat. Nico just had to hold off the fading long enough to get back to the golden sunbath. Rachel could observe and tell Chiron that they were away safely. So right now only Cecil, Lou Ellen, Chiron and Rachel knew what happened. The Stoll brothers were helping out, but did not know about the plan.

Nico answered, “I’m just glad I was able to hold off from really fading, it had been a close thing. It will be hard on Percy, Annabeth, Piper, and Jason.  He was already ashamed, but this will crushed Jason. You know he cried when I told him about my fading attacks?”

“Sounds like you are ready to forgive him.” Will encouraged.

“I might be, if he doesn’t kill me for fading on him. I hope Drew is getting in trouble. Although I doubt that rumors of our dating will stop.” He smiled slightly with just one side of his mouth.

“Yeah, the true rumors are always the hardest to stop.”  He leaned forward for a gentle kiss. 

Nico automatically tilted for a better kissing angle.  He put his hands in Will’s unruly hair and held him fast as he lengthened the kiss. Then he licked his lower lip asking for entry.  He leisurely explored Will’s mouth before relinquishing control.  Will’s arms encircled Nico and brought their chests tightly together before breaking the kiss to softly moan, “Nico…”

At his name he opened his eyes and realized that Will had kept his eyes open the whole time, watching his every nuance. His thoughts went hazy and he put his hands on either side of Will’s face saying, “Mi piaci molto*…”

Will’s eyes darkened and lids became heavy as he said, “Gods that’s sexy!”

Nico felt his face flush as he smiled in a coy way saying, “Ti voglio baciare**.” At the same time he began another deep kiss that left Will panting.

“Keep it up and I won’t be responsible for my actions.” Will warned.

Nico swirled in plethora of emotions: desire, fear, hunger, longing, trepidation, lust. He trembled slightly with a thrill, then that vile image surfaced.  He dropped his face away from Will and pushed that vision away. Will frowned and released Nico before leaning back. Nico’s racing heart slowly and then steadied.

Will became pensive for a while before he timidly said, “I owe you some explanations. Promise you won’t over react?”

“What do you mean?” He asked with a confused frown.                                                      

Will apologetically said, “I already figured out you were into guys.  Don’t worry, you are not obvious.  I just had a crush on you for such a long time”

Nico was bewildered, “What? Wait… How long?”

“Since… Um…. Always,” he said shyly.

Shocked silence followed this statement then Nico sputtered out, “Since I was a nerdy ten year old playing Mythomagic?”

He replied evenly, “Yup.”

“Why? I must have been awful to you all this time.” Nico squirmed to think of the way he would bark at everyone. Then guilt niggled at him as the thought _maybe that is why nobody at camp likes me_.

“No, you were just a little distant, pensive, and sad.  You were also brave, mysterious, dangerous, cool, wickedly fast with a sword, astute, sarcastic, beautiful, hot…  Um… Well you get the idea.” He blushed as he reminisced. Nico just gaped at him. _How in the world did he see all that in me?_

He went on, “Anyway, I could see you had a crush on Percy”

“Yes,’had’ is the right word.  I’ve finally gotten over it.” Nico winced to think of what Will had seen in his looks at Percy.

Will continued, “After you returned to camp I noticed how close you were with Jason.  After all, you did let him hug you.  I had to know if anything was there.  I spoke to him on your second day in the infirmary.  I had to tell him how I felt before he would assure me that you were only friends. He was mostly supportive.   Know that he did not give away your secret, but I could tell he knew.”

Nico signed knowing it was time to tell the painful truth about what had cemented his friendship with Jason.  He reluctantly started, “Yeah, about that. We went on a quest to get the Spector of Diocletian and I had to confront Eros.  He attacked Jason and bullied me until I admitted my feelings for Percy. It was something that I barely acknowledge to myself at the time.  To say it out loud and have some else know was unbearable.  He tried to ease my anxiety, but I was only irritable and antagonistic.  So he could all too easily see me becoming distressed at any confrontation. It has only been since Reyna and Coach Hedge felt my pain and still accepted me that I began to accept myself.”

Will nodded and said, “That explains why he panicked.  He knew how I felt, but he thought you would lose it.  After dinner I confronted him.  I tried to warn him off without confirm anything, but it must have been enough that I said to stay away from ‘us’.  I can see why finding you in the infirmary and then in my arms set him off.”

That brought Will’s injuries to mind, “You’re looking better. How are your ribs?”

“Getting better, but don’t tickle me until tomorrow evening” He cautioned with a smile on his face.

He still felt guilty that he hadn’t been brave enough to let the camp know he was gay. _It will be difficult, but I was finished being afraid._   Nico looked pale, but resolute as he said, “That memory blinded me earlier.  So, I think I’d better start talking about it, before it swallows me whole.” 

Will had been tracing his finger along Nico’s inner forearm. He stop and looked carefully at him, “Whenever you are ready.”

Deliberately Nico composed himself and started, “It was in Italy. I think I was about eight.  A teenage boy was being beaten in front of a crowd by men in black shirts.  I saw glimpses of his bloody face.  I could feel that he would die soon. My mother quickly pulled me away, but he was dead before we left the square.”

At that the tears started falling down his face, “As bad as the beating and the blood was, the worst part was the utter hate of the crowd that spurred them on. I did not understand what the taunts meant then, but now I do. He was a homosexual.”

“Now the memory has changed.” He took several deep breathes and told himself, _Will is here, it was not real. It was only a fear induced hallucination. I have been through Tartarus, I can do this._   “Now I always see you… You beaten on the floor…” He started to gasp as stuttering sobs started.  Then the shaking, but he had to get the last part out. “Then today the hate and anger…”

He crumpled into Will arms weeping uncontrollable. Will clutched him close softly speaking, “I’m here, I’m safe, and we are safe here.”

Nico cried as the horror sweep over him and Will cradled him.  After a time, he felt the terror start to receded.  It was as if each tear took part of it way and he was left with the certainty of Will’s strong embrace.  

When the tears ceased, Will broke the embrace just long enough to climb under the covers.  He then lay side by side with Nico and pulled him into a full body hug.  His dread became blunted and faded before he sunk into a serene sleep nestled against Will’s broad chest.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Mi piaci molto. (I really like you.)  
> ** Ti voglio baciare. (I want to kiss you.)  
> I just looked these up on line, so please excuse any mistakes.


	12. Acquiescence -- Will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Will and Nico return to camp)

When Will woke he was sprawled stomach with an arm around Nico, who was laying on his side.  When he raised himself up and on to his side he saw that Nico was already awake and staring at him meditatively. “Angel?”

“You drool when you sleep, you know.” Nico chided.

He laughed easily, “Yeah, at least I don’t snore.”

“I do not snore!” Nico slapped his arm.

“No, you don’t, but you have this cute little wheeze every once and a while.” He smirked.

“Really? Gods that is embarrassing.” Nico blushed slightly pink. 

He emphatically said, “No it is cute. Drool is embarrassing.”

“But you’re uber cute, aside from the drool that is.” Nico countered coaxingly.

“Now you are just trying to make me feel better.” Will chuckled again.

“Did it work, can I get a kiss now?” He raised an eyebrow.

He covered his mouth quickly, “No, I have morning breath.”

“A hug?” He said holding his arms out.

At that Will pulled him close by the waist and curled against Nico’s chest slotting his head under his chin.  Nico’s arms wrapped possessively over him.

“This is different. You’re not so protective this morning.” Nico said curiously.

Disconsolately he said, “Yeah, well, yesterday was a very long day.”

“I’m not complaining mind you, I like it.” He then grumbled, “Usually everyone tries to take care of me and it is damn annoying.”

“Well if you stop with the noble sacrifices to save the world, folks might let up on you.” Will pouted

Nico laughed lightly, “Maybe I should give that a try.”

“Yes you should, Doctor’s Orders.” Then Nico pinched him.  He nestled back into Nico’s chest and reveled in his warm chest and comfortable embrace. 

After a long while Will asked, “Have you been up long?”

“About an hour. I’ve had a lot to thinking about and…” Nico’s sounded both pained and determined, “I’m done hiding who I am.”

Will lifted his head to look at Nico, “You are?” He asked with equal amounts of hope and trepidation.

His heart sputtered at Nico’s expression. It was a resolute stoical look he had last seen on his face in the battle against Gaea. “It was different when it was just me.  Now, with you… Um… I won’t be made to feel like we’re something dirty and wrong.  You’re the best thing that ever happened to me.”

“I am?” He asked amazed and scooted up to lay next to him.

“No, going through Tartarus was the best! Of course you are, you dummy.” Nico admonished.  He went on in a more hopeful tone with a half-smile on his face, “Besides, I want to be able to hold hands, go on dates, and called you my boyfriend. Don’t get me wrong. I’m not standing up at dinner and announce ‘I’m a homosexual’.  I just don’t want to hide it either. So what if people think it is wrong.  I don’t care what they think, especially if it means I get to be with you.” Then he locked his earnest bottomless chocolate eyes with Will’s.

Will could feel himself practically glowing with warmth. “You have to be the bravest person I know.”

“Or the stupidest.” He laughed as he leaned over to kiss Will.  

Will pulled him away; this was important, “So, Nico di Angelo, will you go on a date with me tonight?”

“Only if you promise it will not end in a golden sunbath.” He countered playfully.

He sniggered, “You know I would like that as much as you, but I can’t promise not to put you in one if you need it.”

“I guess I can live with that.” He shrugged.

“Awesome! Now what time is it?  I have to report to the infirmary today.” 

~***~

Soon they were in the back of a 1964 Ford Thunderbolt with Jules-Albert driving like a maniac.  He drove them in a loop around the local town before heading back to half-blood hill.  Will just concentrated on not getting car sick.

Before they got out Nico said, “Alright, remember we shadow traveled to Washington DC, my old condemned 1930’s apartment building, and Jules-Albert drove us back after I slept off the shadow travel. And we are both really worn out.”

They walked up the hill toward the Athena Parthenon with Will’s arm wrapped around his waist.  They were surprised that Annabeth was on sentry duty.  She ran down the hill toward them.

“You’re alright! Thank goodness! What happened? Wait, first are you alright Nico?” She said in a rush hugging a grumpy Nico tightly.

“Yeah, I’m just fine.” Nico answered with his usual scowl.

“No he’s not, I’m taking him back to the infirmary for a thorough check over.” Will countered and Nico groaned.

“Are you alright Will?” asked Annabeth. 

“Yeah, just a bit tired. I handle him from here.”  Will sighed.

“I do not need handling.  I can take care of myself.” Nico objected, but leaned against Will.

“Good, you seem back to normal.” Annabeth chimed in. “I’m going to make the rounds telling everyone you’re back.”  And she ran off.

When she was out of ear shot Will whispered seductively, “Want to play doctor, little boy?”

“Shut up pervert.” Nico said elbowing him.

~***~

As they walked up to the big house they saw about a dozen people hanging out around the steps and Nico groaned.    

“Play it up and I’ll get them away quickly,” He whispered. Nico leaned into his chest and looking down as Will tightened his arm around his waist.

The first two that came up to them were Percy and Connor.  Percy leaned down to Nico.  Connor looked at Will with relief etched all over his face and he touched his arm.  Will shook his head tried to say with his eyes, _Don’t Connor, you need to move on_.  Connor’s looked discouraged as he stood still letting them walk past.

Percy meanwhile had taken Nico’s free arm and was urgently asking Nico what happened.  This irritated Will, who curtly said, “Give him some room Jackson. I’ve got him and you can leave the questions for later. He’ll be alright.” Percy was taken aback, but Annabeth pulled him away before he retorted.

Chiron announced from the porch, “Campers, we are all quite relieved to have Nico and Will back.  They appear to be unharmed, so please return to your normal activities.”

“Thank you, Chiron!” Will acknowledged as he past him, trying to tell him more with his eyes.  He nodded in comprehension as they entered the Big House and the collected campers dissipated.

Mr. D hardly even looked up from the card table as he added in a sarcastic tone. “Wonderful, Ned and Walt are back. So your little teen drama is over, too bad.”

~***~

Will did a quick physical, but it was mostly for show.  He quickly got Nico into a room where he curled up and went to sleep or at least pretended to go to sleep.  This left Will to talk to everyone who came by.  He first had to fend off Kayla, then Percy and Annabeth, and then coach Hedge.  He told his story over and over until he started to feel like it had really happened that way.  Soon Rachel and Lou Ellen came by for a private talk.  Will ‘woke up’ Nico for this talk.

Rachel addressed Nico, “You look so much better Nico. You looked rather rough when you left the amphitheater.”

“Yes, well credit Will and his magical golden sunbath.” He smirked at Will.

Lou Ellen laughed, “Do I even want to know what that is?”

Will hit her with a pillow and said, “Just tell us what happened.”

“We really could have used your awful taxicab whistle because everyone freaked out.” Rachel started, “The ones already shouting were more belligerent about it. Chiron and the sentries intimidated them into silence.  The rest were shocked and concerned to gauge by the shouts and Piper used her charm speak to calm everyone down. Travis seized Drew and brought her up to the stage. Then Chiron dismissed the campers and left with Drew, Argus, and I.”

Will asked, looking nervously at Nico, “How did our friends take it?”

Lou Ellen answered, “Connor and Jason were the worst; they both dissolved into tears. It was harsh. Piper, Percy, and Annabeth kept it together well enough to do what they needed.  Afterwards, the three of them looked after Jason.  Travis and Cecil took care of Connor.”

Nico vehemently spat, “That bitch Drew did this, but those who have stood by us were the ones to suffer.  What happened with her?”

Rachel replied, “Chiron gave her a chance to explain, but when she used charm speak on him. He was livid.  I have never seen him so mad.  He kicked her out of camp. That was when she started to beg for real, but he would not be swayed.”

“No way!” Will said in disbelief.  “She is no fighter.”

“Believe it, she left last night.” Lou Ellen confirmed.

“So she had to leave and now the camp will blame it on me.” Nico complained.

“Hardly, she is generally disliked now that her charm speak has worn off. No, overall the camp is stunned, but repentant.  Very quickly campers started queuing up to apologize to Chiron for their behavior.  I don’t think you need worry about a negative reception from the camp.”

Will regarded Nico, raising an eyebrow; he looked doubtful. They discussed more of the details, but soon after that the meeting broke up.

~***~

Later, Piper came in cautiously trying to read Will’s mood.  He stood with his arms crossed and gave her a cool stare. His thoughts were focused on Nico’s childhood memory and how Jason had brought it all forward.

She looked disheartened and frowned before starting. “I’m so sorry for all you’ve been through, both of you. I really wish I could have prevent Jason… Anyway, he is really mortified.”

Will found himself incapable of reason and he believed that Nico was really asleep, so he spitefully countered, “I trusted him and he did this to Nico! For the sake of the camp, I’m willing to forgive him, but I’m not going to forget this either. So if you are trying to make friends forget it.”

“I know how important Nico is to you. Nico is important to him, too. Please, give him a chance.” Piper pleaded. 

Then Nico turned waking up.  He groggily looked at Piper and yawned, asking “Piper, how is Jason?”

Piper looked astonished that he even asked and answered, “He is extremely relieved that you are both back safely.  He was distraught when you were gone. He almost left camp to look for you, before I talked him out of it.”

Nico palled a bit looking at Will intently.  He found his look unreadable.  Nico said, “I’m sorry that we put Jason through that, it was the only way….”  Seeing his grim expression Will understood: he felt ashamed of the ruse, but it had been the only way to keep Nico safe. 

“What do you mean by the only way?” Piper asked when Nico’s was silence for too long.

“What is Jason’s message?” Will diverted Piper’s question. 

She looked ready to push further, but appeared to change her mind.  Then she pulled a folded paper from her jean’s pocket. “Jason said that he would be grateful if you could read this, Nico.”  She handed him the note and he gingerly took it.  “Nico, I’m glad to see you and not just for Jason’s sake.  Please don’t let this hurt our friendship.”

“Um… Alright.” Nico said automatically and she turned to leave.  He unfolded the note and read it.  He looked both astonished and contemplative as he passed it to Will.

=========================================

_Nico,_

__I was sure when you disappeared that you were in mortal danger.  I prayed to the Gods to save you. I was ready to go alone to find you, until Piper was able to convince me stay put, noting that I would likely draw a monster attack or worst your vengeance. I am grateful that Will was able to protect you and guide you back.  He has showed me that my mockery of friendship cannot compare with his true heart._  
_

_Please believed me when I say I never intended this to happen and I will forever be horrified by my actions.  I wanted to prevent you from feeling as you did in front of Eros.  I don’t say this to excuse my actions, but only to explain them.  I see now that I have instead subjected you to a much worse torment.  I wish I could take away those memories and the trauma that you had to go through._

_Please tell Will that I have the utmost respect and gratitude that his godly gifts have been able to get you through this difficult time.  Although I stated in front of the camp that I questioned his healing power that is not accurate. I only lied to help protect your right to anonymity._

_My misguided doubt was because I feared Will could trigger a fading attack by making his feelings known to you.  In addition, I was unaware of your feelings.  I thought of the effect of an unwanted solicitation on the boy shattered by Eros. It was thoughtless and stupid of me to assume I knew your heart and had to protect your honor.  It was out of bounds and I should have spoken with you.  I anticipate that my shame will never let my anger get the better of me again. Know that I am glad that you two have found each other and I wish you happiness together._

_I would like to make peace between us, but I don’t know how I could possibly make amends for such a serious mistake.  I will be satisfied if you only do not hate me.  Please let me visit you to apologize in person once my detention is over.  Please think it over and send me a note with your answer.  If it is no or you do not answer, I will understand and keep my distance from you both._

_Your repentant friend,_

_Jason_

=======================================

Will felt some of his anger dissipate at such obvious regret.  At the same time he was still troubled by the horror of Nico’s past that this incident brought forward.   He looked at Nico trying to read his mood.  He was sitting up with his knees pulled up to his chest and arms wrapped around them.  He stared vacantly at the wall.

“Nico?” Will asked tentatively laying a hand on his back. 

“Are you ready to forgive him? I mean really and not just for show?” Nico asked, _so he had heard my discussion with Piper_.

“I um…” He started realizing he had no idea what to say.  Will was stunned at Nico seemed ready to forgive him. He reconsidered all that had happened and here he was still with Nico.  Nico was ready to accept who he was, something he would not have thought possible so soon.  His injuries were healed, but Jason was still mired in guilt.  He locked eyes with Nico who looked back as if to challenging him.

He could not refuse Nico’s unspoken request, “I think he has suffered enough for his crime.” Will conceded.

“Yeah, me, too” Nico confirmed.


	13. Declarations -- Nico

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Nico talks to Reyna and Hazel. Will and Nico's first date.)

Nico asked Will to release him from the infirmary in time for lunch.  He wanted to confront the campers and get it over with. He’d walked this gauntlet of unfriendly staring faces before and when it got too much he would just leave.  Now he knew he would stay regardless of the reactions and it gave him a weird type of freedom.  It actually didn’t matter to him anymore, like he had so often wished in the past.  So, he held his head high met the stares with his own indifferent gaze.   That was when he notice that faces looked more relieved to see him or stunned by his gaze, then actually unfriendly.

The he was stunned when Lin*, the young girl who had asked him for sword fighting lessons, came over and slipped her small hand in his and said, “I’m glad you’re alright.” Nobody touches him so casually, but he forced himself not to react.  She still looked so fragile with her side and arm wrapped up and he did not want to accidently hurt her.

He gaped staggered at her as she went on. “When can we start lessons?  I have only two more days in this.”  She rolled her eyes down to her immobilized left side.

Nico smiled at her and leaned down, “As soon as you get the word, let me know.”

She looked sheepishly at him, “I told some of my friends about it. Can you teach them too?”

He replied warily, “How many?”

“Only four of us, we will be no trouble.” She hedged.

“Of course they can come. I’d better set-up a class with Chiron.”  He answered to his own surprise. _Who was he and what had happened to Nico di Angelo, Ghost King?_ Then he realized he had been unconsciously planning training sessions since his talk with her a few days ago.

Lin gave him a big smile and a one armed hug, “Thank you, Mr. di An…” He gave her a sharp look, “um… Nico!”

He found himself smiling and that seemed to have broken the ice.  Several acquaintances from camp said hello as he filled his plate and took it to the brazier for an offering.  He silently told his Hades _thank you for wishing I would be happy. I’m working on it_.  He ate alone at his table, but really didn’t feel all that alone after all.  

~***~

After lunch he Iris messaged Reyna to tell her he was alright, tell her about Will, and ask for advice. 

He was surprised when she replied, “Yeah, I pieced the situation together l after I spoke to Jason yesterday. He didn’t give away your secret, but I know him well and he was well… devastated by the whole thing. How are you handling it?”

“I am surprisingly good.” And he proceeded to tell her about Will’s golden sunbath and the trick they pulled.  “So, after all that has happened um… I decided that I don’t want to hide my relationship with Will, but… I dread telling Hazel.”

“Nico, you are the most amazing demigod! Will is a fortunate man.” Reyna said fervently.

“Not at all, I am.” Nico countered.

“So about Hazel.  She loves you Nico.  She may be shocked, but she will stand by you. I’ve already done some preparation for you by telling her how things have changed since she was a girl.  She is not judgmental, only naïve.” Reyna explained.

“You really think so?” He was hopeful, but not confident.

“Absolutely” She said with conviction.

“I hope you are right, but I have to be the one to tell her.  I can’t risk rumors getting around to her. Wish me luck.” He said, “One last thing Reyna. Can you tell Frank?  I really don’t want Hazel to have to tell him and I don’t think I could face it after talking to Hazel.”

“Sure, Frank and I have become close since he became praetor. It will be no problem.” She confirmed.

“Thanks, you’re my best friend.”

“You know it.”

~***~

When he Iris messaged Hazel it took a while for her to stop prattling on about how relieved and happy she was to see him.  She looked as if she might have been crying and he felt a twinge of guilt. 

“Oh, Nico I’m so glad that Will was with you and kept you safe.” She enthused.

“Yeah, Will is great. He came up with a treatment for my fading” He told her about it and then about the fake fade, hoping that she would be relieved instead of angry. 

“So, it was all a trick? Why would you do that to Jason?”  She questioned doubtfully, but not yet angry.

“The situation was more complicated then it looked and it was the only way. Before I can explain it, I need to tell you something about myself, but I’m worried about your reaction.” He was tentative.

“How could you say that?  I’m your sister and I’ll always support you.” She was offended.

“Well you grew up in the 30’s it is something that back then would have been unimaginable to admit.”  She only looked confused. He took a deep breath. “I’m… Uh… I like Will.”

“Of course you are friends” She was mystified.

“No it is more than that, Hazel. We’ve kissed…” He added cautiously.

Her eyes went wide and she fanned her face, but she said, “Well… I… Um… You… you like him that way?”

“Yes, and I don’t want to hide it anymore.  Times are different and I can be myself.” He confirmed.

She still looked flustered, but said, “You are my big brother and I want you to be happy.  I just need a little time to get used to it, Okay?”

“You aren’t repulsed by me?” He ask tentatively.

“No, never, just very surprised.” She was still fanning herself with a stunned look on her face.

“Hazel, I love you.” She stopped fanning herself and stared in surprised at him. Then he realized he had never said that to her before. 

She broke into a big smile, “Nico, I… You know I love you, too.  I’m glad you told me and I’ll always be here for you.” She said seriously.

“Thank you Hazel!” He was grateful as he explained about Drew’s rumors and how he had to stop them.

When he signed off she said, “Take care of yourself and Will better take good care of you, too.”

He was amazed he had made it through and she still supported him; all his friends supported him. Then he thought back to what Jason had said so long ago.  ‘If the others found out you’d have that many more people to back you up.’**

~***~

Nico had been dismayed at his minuscule wardrobe.  The camp store only had Orange camp T-shirts and he could not shadow travel.  He would not wear orange, so he went to see Rachel.  She was happy to fix the shirt for him, but she was not done yet and the time for his date was approaching.  He was trying to get his hair to stay down when she knocked.

“Come in” He called as he gave up on his hair and walked into the cabin’s main room. 

Rachel was looking around at the décor, stunned. “You did this?” She gestured. He though _Damn it I forgot about the décor. I can’t let Will see it. He’ll think I’m a freak._

He laughed nervously, “No, I wasn’t here when this happened. Hades in not the god of vampires.  I only worked on the outside.”

“I’m relieved to hear that.  If you want any help redecorating let me know.” She grinned.

“Yeah, thanks.”

“Here is your shirt.” Then she held up an amazing work of art.  She had dyed the shirt black, but she left bits of orange showing as part of the overall design.  Over that she had drawn a scene from the battle with Gaea using white highlights. 

“This is amazing and absolutely beautiful!” Nico said with wonder as he followed the scene around the sleeves and over the back.  The front featured Leo and Festus snatching up Gaea.  Underneath was ghost image of the letters CHB and he idly wondered how she got the letters to show through. The back and sleeves showed the rest of the seven and Reyna in battle with the Athena Parathion in the background.

“So you like it?” She smirked.

“Yes, everyone will want one.” He said emphatically.

“Let them try, you deserve something unique.” She smiled and walked out.

He blushed at her statement and quickly put on the shirt still in awe.  

~***~

It was almost time for Nico’s date with Will and he was surprisingly nervous. While they had kissed a lot, they never really spent time together outside of the infirmary.  _What if we don’t have anything to talk about now that the drama is over?  What if Will gets to know me better and he doesn’t like me?  How long until Will gets tired of my bleak personality? I’m bound to mess things up and push him away._

When Will knocked on the door Nico rushed to grab his aviator’s jacket and sword, before quickly leaving the cabin to make sure Will didn’t see the inside.

“What’s with the sword?” Will challenged.

“I take it we are going somewhere away from the rest of the campers?” Nico asked.

“Well, of course.” He replied confused.

“Well, I don’t take any chances with monsters.” He stated with a challenge in his eyes.

Will silently accepted he would take his sword.  He unconsciously put his arm over the other’s shoulder and leading him away. The smaller boy didn’t bother to shrug out of the embrace, he had to admit he liked the casual way Will touched him.  He wondered, _since when am I touchy feely?_  As they walked through the camp Nico looked straight at the other camper’s faces as they passed. They looked only mildly interested and he sensed no hostility.  It felt like just they were just another piece of the usual camp gossip. He was astounded after the way people acted at the apology. _How could things have changed so quickly?_   Maybe Drew’s charm speak was a much bigger influence than he had thought. Then it occurred to him that Will and Connor had dated and everyone knew about it.  Maybe it wasn’t such a big deal to be openly gay after all.

Nico came out of his thoughts as Will was getting into a canoe.  He asked doubtfully, “You want to eat dinner on a canoe?”  

“Um, no, we just need to go this way.”  Will answered in an oddly evasive way. 

They canoed across the lake to the far shore and continued walking.  They finally halted at the far side of a large oak tree near the edge of the camp.  It was a place they could have gotten to quicker by just skirting the lake on foot, he though curiously.

It was a scenic spot with the large spreading oak branches, lush grass clearing, and clear view of the strawberry fields. It was far enough away from main camp that nobody would be able to see them, even if they weren’t behind the tree. 

Will started to unpack his picnic basket starting with a large checkered tablecloth with china plates and cloth napkins.  It was a beautiful warm evening so Nico took off his jacket.  Will continued to unpack a cold dinner of sandwiches, potato salad, strawberry cake, and root beer.  When he finally looked up he gasped.

“Where did you get that?” he said as he gestured at his shirt.

“Nice, huh? Rachel fixed up a camp tee for me.” He smiled broadly as Will nodded.

Will signaled Nico to turn around and he gave the shirt a closer look.  “That is amazing! … and you look wonderful in it.” He smiled.

He draped his arm around Nico’s waist and pulled him close for a kiss.  His lips were sweet and his kiss tender.  Nico wrapped his arms around his neck to keep Will still and lengthen the embrace.  Will broke off with a sign saying, “Please don’t get me distracted this soon, later I promise. Let’s have dinner first, alright?”

“You started it.” He pouted, but didn’t argue.

Over a dinner Nico told of his adventures and Will told camp stories.  He need not worry about talking to Will, it was surprisingly simple.  Although the son of Apollo’s stories were light and carefree he had a maturity and underlining sadness about him that Nico could relate to.  Nico could see they had similar convictions, but with very different ways of showing them.  The longer they talked the more Nico fell for him.  They had a leisurely dinner that lengthen as they lost track of the time.  As dusk approached they packed up the remainders and headed back to the canoe. 

Nico was confused when Will stopped the canoe in the middle of the lake.  He pulled Nico down to sit with him in the bottom of the canoe facing the setting sun. He whispered gently, yet seductively, “I always dreamed about watching the sunset here with you in my arms.” And he lay his head on dark hair boy’s shoulder. It was beautiful the way the sun was reflected in the lake. As the sun set he reveled in Will’s warm touch.   His restraint, always under tight control, felt like it was melting.  Almost as if the last heat of the sun was channeled through Will and descended directly into his chest. 

As the last rays dipped below the horizon Will started to nibble on Nico’s ear before licking it a lightly blowing making him shivered. Instantly he turned on Will and began feverously kissing him.  He wanted his to touch every part of the blonde’s body. He was rapid and rough as he pulled his head back so he could trailed down a path along his jaw neck and collar bone.  Will moaned softly as his hands wandered over the smaller boy’s back.  Nico was emboldened and ran his hands down the blonde’s side and under his T-shirt.  The Will shuttered and this threw the canoe off balance making them break apart.

“Whoa, cowboy! Let’s get back to shore.”  Will said as he quickly retreated to his seat and began paddling back to shore.

Nico was panting as his face turned scarlet. He moved back to his seat and turned his head away to hide his dismay.  Nico mind rang with the rebuff.  _Damn it, I was too eager, to rough, Will has seen me for what I am. A stupid, needy, horny, boy with no restraint. This is the end._    

After docking Will did indeed seemed eager to end the date.  He practically jogged him back to his cabin with no word of explanation. At the door step Nico stood with his head down waiting for the words he did not want to hear.  Instead Will took a quick glance around for any campers before boldly walking into the cabin, hauling Nico in after him. 

Once inside the blonde stopped stunned and looked around the cabin.  At that he began a loud peal of laugher.  Nico just leaned against the door, breathing heavily, trying to keep himself together long enough for the dreaded break-up talk. 

Will sniggered sarcastically, “Please don’t tell me you are a Twilight fan boy.”

“I don’t even know what that is, but no. I was not here when this happened.” Nico panted staring more intently at the ground to keep his face covered by his hair.

Laughter floated from Will’s mouth, “Yeah, I sort of figured that. Tomorrow we can get started fixing it. Tonight you and I have other plans.”

That was when he turned back to Nico and noticed his stance in alarm, “Nico? What?”

“It’s alright Will. You don’t have to say it. I knew it was too good to be true. I’m sorry…” Nico choked out.  “I’m sorry I came on so strong. I’ll stay away, leave camp even.” 

“Nico! You dense idiot,” Will snarled and Nico flinched.  Will came up close, way too close, and slipped his arm around Nico’s waist.  He used his other hand lift Nico’s chin and force him to look up into Will’s face.  His blue eyes shone brightly with desire and yearning. _He still wants me!_ Flashed though Nico’s mind.  He gulped against the tears of relief that spilled out as Will said, “I just wanted to get you alone so we could continue where we left off.”

Will leaned down to gently kiss a tear from his cheek, “How could you think…” He kissed his cheek again, “You won’t need to shed anymore tears for me. I am not going anywhere. You are stuck with me.”

Nico gave a relieved sign, “Sei tutto ciò che voglio.” He murmured.

“Um, your voice is so beautiful. What does it mean?” Will breathed softly against his cheek.

Nico nervously and reluctantly replied, “Um… _You're everything I want.”_

Will pull him in for another tender brush against his lips before working his way along his jaw, “Aha, you are to speak in Italian as much as possible. And by the way I like it when you take charge.” Will purred in a huskily voice.

Nico felt buoyed up as he pushed Will deeper into the cabin until he hit the nearest bunk.  He leveled an eager gaze at the blonde. “Sit” Nico ordered before leaning down for an urgent deep kiss. He carefully pushed Will back onto the bunk and crawled on top of him.  They continued their mutual exploration of each other’s bodies, until the warning bell for curfew necessitate an end to their date.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * See Chapter 5 for this original character introduced in Unknown Territory  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/2629526/chapters/5866970
> 
> ** From “The House of Hades” Chapter 36


	14. Epilogue: Discharged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Jason's week of detention is over)

 

~*Will*~

“I don’t like it.” Will complained as he watched Nico writing out a note at his desk in the Hades cabin the next day.

“Oh come off it.  He beat you to a pulp and he needs a little payback.” Nico answered bitterly, his eyes flaring in anger.

“You don’t need to be so vindictive about it.  You’ve already mentally tortured him with your disappearing act.  When will it be enough?” Will disputed. 

“If he just hurt me it would be one thing, but it was you!” Nico snarled and clenched his jaw.

Will gently stroked Nico’s cheek making him look over his shoulder at him, “I’m completely healed, but I can’t say the same for him. He still has the bruises you gave him.”

“It is not like I’ll hurt him, that much.” Nico practically growled.

Will frowned and changed tactics. In his most seductive voice he said, “Dark Angel, don’t be spiteful.” As he laced his arms around the dark hair boy’s waist from behind him and kissed his cheek.

Nico sighed, “I’m just…” 

“I can make you forget about it,” Will hummed as he took small nips just under Nico’s jawline. 

He attacked a sensitive spot under Nico’s ear and he whined, “Alright, I’ll play nice, but he still gets this note.”

“I’ll take what I can get, but your delivering that after I am done with you” He breathed into a pale ear and Nico shivered. He smiled inwardly and thought to himself _I’ll keep working on him._

~*Jason*~

Jason’s detention was at an end.  He would rejoin normal camp activities today and he was jumpy.  Mostly due to the note he had received from Nico five days ago.  It had simply said that they would settle this at 10am in the arena today.  No word of forgiveness was given, so he took this as a threat. He pondered what type of retribution he would have to suffer, but no specifics were given.  He recalled how much Nico’s anger scared him during their time on the Argo II and it wasn’t even directed at him.  _Maybe I should just leave camp anyway instead of facing Nico’s wrath._   Then again, he doubted Chiron would let him get hurt, at least not any serious injuries.  So, he decided it didn’t matter, he wanted to heal the breach with Nico. It had been his fault after all.

Piper had been his only contact with the outside world.  Except for the time he spent with her, he spent the whole week dwelling on his faults and shame.  She reported that Nico and Will were now a couple and everyone easily accepted them. So at least the camp was tolerant.  The only other news she had was Nico was starting to gain some of his weight back and he had been redecorating his cabin interior. 

Breakfast was his first time to the see the camp as a whole and his shame made him dread it intensely.  He thanked the gods for Piper.  She walked him to the dinning pavilion.  Although he expected the stares and hissed insults it was still humiliating to experience them.  He kept his head down and tried to ignore them.  _Had this been what it had felt like to Nico all the time? Probably._ He took his well-worn spiraled down into his very own pit of despair.  

Piper nudged him and he looked up to see Percy talking to him.

“Jason, buddy. You in there?” Percy called loudly making Jason cringe to think of everyone looking at him.

“Yes.”  He said flatly. Then Percy surprised him by giving him a bear hug. 

“You’re a good guy Jason. You can stop beating yourself up about this.”

“Um… No, I can’t. But thanks anyway Percy.” He answered simply.

“Jason come on, everyone makes mistakes. I couldn’t protect Nico’s sister on our quest.  It took a long time, but I eventually forgave myself. A few punches and some gossip are nothing.” Percy reasoned.

He gawked at Percy, “Percy you know that was not your fault. This is different. It was all my mistake.”

“Haven’t you suffered enough?  Now you need to forgive yourself and let it go.”

“Thanks, I’ll try,” He intoned flatly.

As he got his food he was shocked at the few hellos he heard including the Stoll brothers, Mitchell, Lacey, and Annabeth.  He did not see Will at the Apollo table and didn’t even bother to look for Nico this early in the day.  Today he was glad today for his solitary table.  He sat facing away from the other campers trying to ignore the remarks.

He whiled away the time before the meeting walking through the strawberry fields, if felt good just to be outside.  It was a regular camp day, so with normal activities, he hoped the arena would not full of spectators.

This time luck was on his side, the arena only had about 10 campers in it.  He walked in to see Nico and Will standing together hand in hand near the campers.  He also noted that Nico had a training sword, not his stygian iron one, strapped to his side and he stood next to a rack of training weapons.  He did not see Chiron.  Piper left his side at the entrance and he walked in alone, stopping about a yard away from the other two. 

Will looked discontentedly at him and Nico wore his extra creepy smile.  Neither was encouraging and they made no move to speak. At least Nico wasn’t shedding darkness. He would have to make the first move.

“Will,” he bowed his head, “Please accept my apology.” He held out his hand waiting.  

Will dropped Nico’s hand and stepped forward. He took Jason’s hand to shake stiffly.

Nico stepped forward blazing with indignation saying, “These campers are not here to see a handshake Grace.”

It stung to hear his tone, but he thought it might come to a fight when he saw the set-up.

“What are the terms for engagement?” He asked with both resignation and apprehension.

Nico’s creepy smile curved in an odd way and his tone changed to a teasing one.  “No need for terms. I have a new sword fighting class and I would like your help.”

Jason gawked at Nico and Will.  Will was smirking and some of the other campers started to snigger.

“Really you need to learn to lighten up.”  Nico taunted as a genuine smile slid onto his face.

Jason incredulously looked between them, “You mean it? You guys really do forgive me?”

Nico rolled his eyes, “Obviously, you’ve done your time.” He started laughing with everyone else and punched Jason shoulder.  Jason smiled, it hurt his face and he just realized he hadn’t smiled for a week.  The thought that they would be friends again made him so relieved that he joined in the laughter. 

~*The End*~


End file.
